In Your Eyes
by Okumura Arale
Summary: <html><head></head>Ganti judul, tapi nggak bermaksud ganti alur cerita. Cuma ngerasa judulnya makin nggak cocok aja. "Masih menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh si marimo itu tentangku." ZoSan, AU, OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Slash. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Slight AceLu</html>
1. Like But Hate You

**+= Until 2 Years=+ **

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Until 2 Years © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: Zoro x Sanji (Slight Ace x Luffy)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 1: **

**Like but Hate You!**

**.**

**.**

Aku bertemu dengannya di awal musim semi, ditengah deretan pohon Sakura, saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Rambut hijaunya yang mencolok membuat diriku terpaku. Sosoknya yang berdiri seorang diri di tengah hujan ratusan kelopak sakura memuat mataku tak bisa berpaling. Tanpa kusadari kakiku melangkah mendekati sosok rupawan itu.

"Kau siswa baru?" ucapku ketika menyadari dasi merah yang tergantung tak rapi di kerah kemejanya.

Sosok itu memandangku. Aku tercekat ketika pandangan kami beradu. Bukan, bukan karena tatapan tajamnya yang setajam pedang bermata dua. Bukan pula karena parasnya yang tak sedikitpun menunjukkan ekspresi. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan hatiku bergemuruh. Wajahku terasa panas, lututku mulai gemeter dan goyah. Kesadaranku seakan tersedot. Tersedot oleh mata kelamnya.

Sosok itu mengangguk singkat dihadapanku.

"Di-di sebelah sana," ucapku terbata sambil menunjuk arah aula sekolah. "Upacara pembukaan semester akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kau segera memasuki aula sekolah," kataku cepat tanpa melepaskan mataku dari sosoknya yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dariku.

Sosok itu membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Arigatou, Senpai."

Suara beratnya yang dalam sukses membuat parasku semakin memerah dan mengacaukan kerja otakku. Saat tubuhnya berbalik berjalan menjauhiku, kurasakan dunia kembali berputar, tak ada lagi tarikan magnet yang menarikku kuat. Kinerja otakkupun kembali normal. Tapi satu yang ku rasakan, kakiku bertambah lemas dan sukses membuatku jatuh terduduk.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Ahahaha, apa-apaan aku ini. Kenapa hanya karena dia memandangku, tubuhku jadi lepas kendali seperti ini?" bisikku lirih.

Perlahan kutautkan jemariku ke helaian rambut pirangku dengan ekspresi bingung tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak. Aku yang notabene-nya seorang _play boy_, budak cinta, penakluk para gadis, penghancur hubungan pasangan lain. Tak bisa berkutik dihadapan seorang siswa baru yang usianya setahun dibawahku. Apa-apaan ini! Apa tujuan Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan sosok itu? Apa untuk merebut posisiku sebagai seorang yang dipuja-puja di sekolah ini? Atau…

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku mengodekan sebuah _enkripsi_ yang langsung kuterjemahkan dengan satu kata. _Dapur!_

Aku langsung berusaha berdiri diatas kakiku dan perlahan berjalan walau dengan terseok-seok kearah ruang klub masak sekolah.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana, Sanji-kun?" tanya sesosok gadis cantik berambut biru panjang yang membiarkan sebagian rambutnya tergerai sedangkan sebagian lagi diikat kebelakang.

"Upacara sebentar lagi dimulai, lho," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arahku berjalan.

"Aku kurang enak badan, Vivi-chan. Sebaiknya aku istirahat sebentar," jawabku sambil melemparkan senyum manis.

"Apa perlu kuantarkan sampai ruang klinik, Sanji-kun? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat," tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, kau baik sekali Vivi-chan," ucapku sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu. Aku lebih memilih menenangkan ragaku di ruang klub masak daripada berbaring di _sal_ klinik sekolah milik seorang nenek sihir," jawabku sambil mencium punggung tangan gadis cantik itu.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Kureha-sensei, Sanji-kun," Vivi tersenyum kecut mendengar paparanku terhadap dokter klinik sekolah kami.

"Sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya kau segera menuju aula sekolah sebelum Sengoku-sensei melihat kita dan membuat gadis secantik kau dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah bersamaku gara-gara ketahuan membolos upacara pembukaan semester," paparku sambil mendorong perlahan sosok semampai itu yang walau terlihat sedikit enggan, tapi tetap melangkah menuju aula sekolah.

"Tapi, kalau kondisimu memburuk, kau harus ke klinik sekolah!" teriaknya dari kejauhan yang kubalas dengan lambaian.

****

_Dapur_. Cuma tempat inilah yang selama ini membuatku melupakan segala masalah, menghilangkan segala penat setelah berkutat dengan rumus-rumus matematika, kimia, dan fisika.

_Memasak_. Cuma satu kegiatan itu yang selalu berhasil membuatku melupakan waktu. Aku takkan peduli dengan apapun setelah tanganku menyentuh bahan masakan, kompor, oven, dan pisau.

Kuambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku seragamku dan menyelipkannya diantara kedua bibirku. Tanganku langsung membuka lemari penyimpanan yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan meraih apa yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah kupilah-pilah segala bahan yang ada, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memasak Spaghetti saos tomat yang sedikit pedas.

Dengan tangkas dan cekatan kuracik bumbu-bumbu yang diperlukan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menggunakan bumbu instan langsung pakai. Karena seorang koki professional tak pernah mencari jalan pintas untuk menciptakan makanan yang lezat. Kelezatan hanya akan tercipta dari ketekunan dan rasa cinta yang mengalir di setiap proses pembuatan makanan itu sendiri. Itulah yang selalu ditekankan ayahku agar aku bisa menjadi koki yang handal seperti dirinya kelak.

Tak butuh banyak waktu, wangi bumbu saos racikanku sudah memenuhi seisi ruang memasak. Siapapun akan meneteskan air liur dan ingin memakan makanan buatanku. Termasuk sesosok siswa yang sebentar lagi memasuki ruang klub memasak ini karena tergoda akan wangi yang membuat cacing di perutnya berkampanye untuk memakan masakanku.

**Grak!**

Aku akhirnya mendengar pintu geser ruang klub terbuka. Aku sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang masuk akibat tergoda dengan wangi dan kelezatan makananku tanpa perlu menoleh lagi.

"Seperti biasa ya, Ace. Wangi masakanku sepertinya selalu sampai di indera penciumanmu walau dalam jarak berapapun jauhnya. Tunggu sebentar, aku tinggal menuangkan saos ke atas spaghetti-nya," ucapku sambil tetap sibuk menuangkan saos hasil racikanku keatas sepiring spaghetti yang baru selesai kurebus.

Sosok itu hanya diam. Tapi dari langkahnya aku tahu dia berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri di belakang punggungku.

"Tumben kau pendiam hari ini, Ace? Apa wangi masakanku kali ini membuat air liurmu menetes tak berhenti? Jangan lupa lap dulu bibirmu. Aku tak mau air liurmu malah jadi bumbu tambahan yang tidak diperlukan dalam masakanku," ucapku cuek sambil tersenyum membayangkan sosok Gol D. Ace, pemuda tukang makan dari kelas sebelah yang selalu tahu wangi masakanku sedang melap air liurnya yang menetes membanjiri lantai karena tak sabar menanti sajian masakanku.

"Yak, selesai. Kau bisa mencicipinya sekarang, A—," kata-kataku terputus saat membalikkan badan dan tidak menemukan sosok pria berambut ikal kelam dengan bintik-bintik di sekitar hidungnya. Melainkan…

Sosok itu hanya menatapku _tetap_ tanpa ekspresi. Tubuh atletisnya menghalangi jalanku. Mata tajamnya yang menatapku dengan sorot _ada-apa-dengan-orang-ini_ kembali menarikku ke dalam black hole dan membuat seakan duniaku terhenti selama beberapa saat.

Tanpa kusadari, piring ditanganku melorot terlepas dari peganganku. Untung sebelum piring itu mencium lantai dan terbelah menjadi beberapa kepingan, sebuah tangan meraihnya dan menyelamatkan piringnya, sekaligus isi diatasnya.

"Sayang sekali kalau makanan lezat ini berakhir dengan hanya menjadi santapan lantai yang dingin, Senpai," suaranya kembali membuat tenggorokanku tercekat. Membuat telingaku tuli sesaat dengan bunyi lain di sekelilingku selain suaranya yang rendah dan berat.

"Bolehkah aku memakannya? Kebetulan aku belum makan dari pagi," ucapnya sambil menatap sepiring spaghetti di tangannya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian sosok itu langsung mengambil sebuah garpu dari rak piring yang terletak di sebelah bak cuci piring dan langsung duduk di sebuah meja tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Ittadakimasu,"

Aku yang perlahan kembali memperoleh kesadaran yang kukumpulkan mati-matian mulai melangkah dan mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapannya yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku.

"Hm. Enak," jawaban pendeknya membuatku sedikit kesal. Baru sekali ini aku mendengar orang yang mengomentari masakanku dengan sedingin itu. Tanpa kusadari diriku mulai menggerutu pelan, "_Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!"_

"Lebih enak dari semua spaghetti yang pernah kumakan selama ini," lanjutan jawabannya membuat senyumku terkembang.

"Terima kasih," ucapku bahagia sambil menopangkan daguku dengan sebelah tangan diatas meja.

Dia hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"_Cih! Stoic!"_ gerutuku dalam hati. Aku sedikit kesal dengan ekspresinya yang terlalu kaku dan tak berfariasi itu. Apa dia tak bisa tersenyum atau memasang sedikit wajah bahagia saat memakan hasil karnyaku?

"Kenapa kau hanya menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirmu tanpa membakarnya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebatang rokok yang masih terselip diantara bibirku.

Perlahan kuraih rokokku dari bibir dengan kedua jemariku dan memelintir pelan lintingnya.

"Dapur adalah ruangan sakral. Tak boleh ada asap rokok dan bau rokok di ruangan ini, se-perokok apapun kau. Lagipula bibirku akan kesepian kalau tak ada sebatang rokok yang terselip ketika aku memasak," ucapku tegas.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melanjutan makannya kembali dalam diam.

Tak lama, piring dihadapannya licin dan hanya menyisakan sedikit noda saos di permukaannya.

"Terimakasih atas hidangannya," ucapnya datar.

Aku segera mengambil piring kosong itu dan melangkah menuju bak cuci piring untuk membilas bekas peralatan masak yang kupakai untuk memasak tadi. Tapi, aku tersadar satu hal.

"Ah! Bukankah kau seharusnya ikut upacara pembukaan semester di aula sekolah?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya menyelidik.

Pemuda itu langsung terkaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"A-aku sedikit tersesat tadi," itu sebuah alasan aneh yang terdengar di telingaku.

"Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas tadi aku sudah menunjukkan arah aula sekolah padamu. Kau tinggal berjalan sekitar seratus meter dan pasti kau langsung melihat aula yang sebesar itu. Tak mungkin kau tersesat!" hardikku penuh penekanan.

"A-aku," ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat campur aduk antara rasa bersalah, malu, dan rasa enggan memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya bukan siswa sekolah ini. Kau hanya seorang penyusup yang masuk untuk memata-matai sekolah kami dan berniat mencari kelemahan kami untuk menghancurkan sekolah kami," tuduhku bertubi-tubi.

"Gah! Kau berfikir terlalu jauh!" rutuknya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Aku—," pemuda itu mulai merasa tak nyaman saat aku menatapnya tajam. "—buta arah."

"Eh?" mataku terbelalak.

"Parah," lanjutnya setelah sedikit jeda.

"Buta arah?"

"Iya," parasnya sedikit bersemu karena malu.

"Maksudmu, kau buta arah. Kau tak bisa mengingat arah?"

"Iya," parasnya semakin memerah.

"Kau tak bisa membedakan kiri dan kanan?"

"IYA! Sudahlah, kenapa kau harus mengatakannya sedetail itu!" berangnya dengan wajah sibuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Pria yang terlihat sempurna di mataku. Pria yang membuatku tek bisa bergeming jika menatap matanya. Pria yang membuat duniaku seakan berhenti berputar. Seorang penderita buta arah?

Aku terkikik tertahan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Senpai dengan alis keriting!" hardiknya sambil meledek alisku yang sedikit terlihat aneh karena berpola seperti lingkaran di ujungnya.

"Apa katamu kepala marimo!" berangku sambil balik mengejek rambut hijaunya. "Dasar bocah tak tahu diri! Sudah untung aku memberimu makan! Kau malah mengejekku! Tidak tahu terimakasih!" amarahku memuncak.

"Oh, jadi kau menyesal sudah mengizinkanku memakan masakanmu. Baiklah! Terimakasih atas santapan pertama dan terakhir yang sudah masuk di indra perasaku. Lain kali aku akan berfikir seribu kali sebelum memakan masakanmu!"

"Baguslah! Sekarang kau keluar dari sini!" hardikku sambil menunjuk pintu keluar ruang klub.

"Tak perlu kau suruhpun aku akan beranjak dari sini! Permisi!" dengan cepat pemuda itu melangkah keluar ruang klub dan berbelok ke arah…

"Dasar otak udang! Ke arah sini, bodoh!" ejekku kasar sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pemuda itu berbelok.

"Aku tahu!" hardiknya balik sambil berbelok ke arah yang kutunjuk.

**GRAK!**

Dengan keras aku menutup pintu masuk ruang klub dan jatuh terduduk di baliknya.

"Argh! Dasar bocah brengsek! Rugi aku merasa berdebar-debar karena bertemu dia!" teriakku histeris.

****

Roronoa Zoro, kelas 1-3 Green Line High School (untuk selanjutnya disingkat menjadi _GL Gakuen_). Pemuda berambut sehijau ganggang laut, kasar, tanpa ekspresi, dan anggota Klub Kendo. Tinggal berdua dengan pamannya di sebuah dojo kendo yang sudah berdiri sejak sekitar empat dekade lalu di sudut kota Green Line. Pemegang gelar Juara Nasional Kendo tingkat Sekolah Menengah selama tiga kali berturut-turut. Sudah empat bulan sejak hari pertama kami bertemu dan kami tak pernah bertegur sapa setiap berpapasan baik di lorong sekolah, di gerbang sekolah, maupun di luar sekolah.

Kalian bertanya dari mana aku mendapatkan data dirinya sedangkan aku selalu mengacuhkan keberadaan _si Kepala Ganggang_ itu dari sekelilingku? Salahkan Usopp _sang informan_ yang sekelas denganku yang dengan suara lantang membacakan data diri _si Marimo_ di depan para siswi kelasku yang membayar _sang informan_ hidung panjang untuk menyelidiki pemuda tampan berambut hijau yang datang terlambat saat upacara pembukaan semester.

Apa peduliku dengan si Ganggang Laut itu?

Tak ada!

Lalu? Kenapa aku selalu merasa terganggu setiap para gadis selalu ber-_kyaa-kyaa_-ria setiap menyebut namanya?

Karena para gadisku kini perhatiannya telah direbut oleh sosok bocah kepala marimo yang berjalan sambil memegang pedang bambu di sebelah tangannya.

Ya, aku benci itu! Aku benci segala perhatian yang kini hanya tertuju pada _si Kepala Rumput_! Bukan lagi padaku.

Hidupku kini terasa hambar. Tanpa wanita, dan para gadis yang mengelu-elukan ketampananku.

"Hei Sanji! Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kulihat mukamu kusut!" tanya Ace yang tahun ini sekelas denganku.

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku acuh sambil tetap memandang ke luar jendela kelas yang sedang berbaik hati menampakkan sedikit gumpalan awan putih di tengah lautan langit biru.

Jam pelajaran siang ini kosong karena para guru sedang rapat mendadak gara-gara isu terror bom yang akan mengancam sekolah kami. Para guru sedang bersiap untuk mengamankan kondisi sekolah semaksimal mungkin. Sedangkan kami para murid, hanya segelintir yang mengetahui hal itu, dan lebih memilih mempercayakan semuanya pada pihak sekolah ketimbang bersusah-payah ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu kau masakkan sesuatu untukku ya?" pinta Ace sambil menarik rambut pirangku dan memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Huh! Baiklah, nanti saat jam makan siang tunggu aku di ruang klub," kataku sambil tersenyum pada sang pelahap makanan itu.

"Waaai, kau memang istri yang baik _Sanji-kyun_," kata Ace sambil mengacak rambut pirangku.

Aku tertawa lepas sambil memprotes sikapnya. "Hei! Apa-apaan sih! Rambutku jadi kusut tahu!" rutukku setengah kesal.

Sesaat, aku menyadari sebuah tatapan yang menuju padaku dan aku menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hijau ganggang sedang memandangiku dan Ace yang masih mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. Awalnya aku tak yakin, karena posisi kelasku yang terletak di lantai dua dan si Marimo itu sedang bermain bola di lapangan sekolah. Tapi, pandangannya mengarah ke deretan jendela kelasku dan hanya aku yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela kelas sambil memandang lapangan yang sedang dipenuhi murid kelas satu yang sedang mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga.

"Zoro! Tangkap!" teriak sosok pemuda berkacamata bundar dengan scarf pink bunga-bunga yang melilit kepalanya pada sosok Marimo yang berdiri mematung memandangiku.

"Ah, oper kesini, Coby!" teriaknya sambil kembali fokus pada permainan dan menerima operan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Kyaaa, teman-teman lihat! Zoro sedang main bola di lapangan!" teriak Tashigi, salah seorang Fangirl Zoro yang sekelas denganku. Sontak para gadis Fans Zoro langsung menghambur memenuhi jendela lantai dua kelasku dan berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Kyaaa! Zoro-kun! Ganbaree!" teriak mereka nyaris berbarengan dan membuat telingaku berdenging.

Tak lama, teriakan para siswi kembali memenuhi langit-langit ruangan.

"Goool! Zoro-kun, Kakkoi!" teriak mereka lagi.

Aku melirik kearah lapangan dan mendapati sosok ganggang laut itu sedang dikerubungi teman-teman sekelasnya yang langsung memeluknya sambil bersorak riang dan yang lebih membuatku tercengang, dia tertawa! Ya, pangeran Marimo itu tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya yang merayakan gol pertama mereka. Hatiku langsung menggerutu tak senang melihatnya tertawa. Kenapa dia tak tersenyum dan tertawa selepas itu ketika memakan masakanku! Jujur aku kesal!

Aku terkaget ketika sosok itu kembali menoleh ke atas, melihatku yang menatap kesal padanya dengan ekspresi yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dingin! Setelah kuberikan pelototan sesaat padanya, aku langsung membuang muka dan beranjak dari kursiku meninggalkan Ace yang keheranan melihat sikapku.

****

Merokok adalah cara keduaku menghilangkan rasa suntuk dan jenuh. Sudah 3 batang rokok tandas kuhisap siang ini. Kubaringkan tubuh kurusku di atas atap gedung sekolah. Lebih tepatnya _di atas atap pintu darurat_ atap gedung sekolah.

Siangku yang tenang kembali terganggu oleh bunyi pintu darurat yang terbuka. Sosok dua orang pemuda. Keduanya memiliki rambut raven, berperawakan kurus tinggi, dan salah satunya berambut ikal sedangkan yang lain berambut lurus. Aku mendudukkan diri agar dapat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Neh, Aaace. Ayolah," rengek sebuah suara pada sosok yang kukenal sebagai Gol D. Ace.

"Luffy, kan sudah kukatakan tadi. Sanji akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku nanti pada jam makan siang," jawab Ace sambil membelai perlahan sosok pemuda manis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Aku mengerutkan alis. Kenapa namaku disinggung-singgung sih?

"Kalau begitu katakan pada Sanji kalau aku juga ingin mencicipi masakannya. Aku juga ingin mencicipi makanan temanmu yang terkenal lezat itu," rengeknya lagi sambil menarik-narik lengan Ace dengan manja.

Jujur aku sedikit tersanjung ketika mendengar pemuda bernama Luffy itu ingin mencoba masakanku.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan pada Sanji. Tapi dengan satu syarat!" tawar Ace sengan ekspresi sedikit janggal.

"Apa?" pemuda polos itu bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Cium aku," Ace tersenyum jahil.

Aku kaget.

Pemuda itu berfikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Rokokku terjatuh dari bibirku.

Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ace sambil sedikit berjinjit.

Pahaku terasa panas.

Lengan Ace merengkuh pingang langsing pemuda bernama Luffy itu dan mendaratkan ciuman…

"Gyaaa! Panas!" teriakku ketika kusadari puntung rokokku membakar bagian atas lutut celana sekolahku.

Mereka berdua kaget dan melihat ke atas atap pintu darurat.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu," Aku hanya mampu tertawa salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal.

****

"Sanji, kenalkan ini Monkey D. Luffy, junior kita. Pacarku," kata Ace ringan sambil tersenyum riang saat memperkenalkan sosok pemuda manis di sebelahnya padaku.

"Eh?" aku sedikit kaget dengan pengakuannya yang blak-blakan.

"Halo, Sanji-senpai," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Ah-hai," akhirnya aku menjawab uluran tangan pemuda manis itu.

"Ace bilang masakanmu lebih enak daripada masakan restoran manapun. Aku jadi penasaran ingin mencicipinya. Apa boleh, Senpai?" tanya pemuda manis itu langsung.

"Ah, boleh saja kalau kau mau," ucapku sambil tersenyum pada pemuda manis itu.

"Waaaiii! Terimakasih, Senpai!" Luffy langsung meloncat memelukku erat, membuatku kaget.

"Aaa, Luffy-chan kau tega sekali selingkuh didepan mataku," rengek Ace pura-pura merajuk.

"Aaah, bukan begitu maksudku Ace. Itu hanya ungkapan rasa terimakasihku saja kok," Luffy langsung melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan beralih memeluk Ace. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat pasangan bodoh yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku mulai memasak sekarang saja agar bisa selesai saat jam makan siang," ucapku sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Biar aku membantumu, Senpai," ujar Luffy menawarkan diri membantuku memasak.

"Tidak usah! Kau nanti bukannya membantu Sanji tapi malah meledakkan ruang memasak gara-gara kecerobohanmu itu."

Luffy tampak merajuk sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Manis sekali, pikirku.

"Aku tak seceroboh itu kok," rutuknya sambil meninju pelan lengan Ace.

"Lebih baik kau membeli roti di kantin untuk dimakan selagi menunggu masakan koki professional kita ini memasak," usul Ace yang langsung disetujui Luffy.

"Ay-yay Captain!" Luffy memberi hormat pada Ace dan segera melangkah menuju pintu darurat dan menghilang menuruni tangga.

Aku melihat Ace hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau orientasi seksualmu menyimpang, Ace," ucapku angkat bicara.

"Ah, maaf saja Sanji. Aku bukan pecinta sesama jenis. Tapi pecinta Luffy. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku ini _Luffy-lovers_," jawabnya asal.

Aku hanya bisa menepuk dahi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi dia manis kan? Kau harus mengakui yang satu itu," katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya, dia memang manis. Kuakui kalau dia perempuan, mungkin aku sudah mengejar-ngejarnya," aku tertawa.

"Dan untungnya dia lelaki, dan aku tak perlu menjadi rivalmu untuk mendapatkan hati Luffy," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Karena kau akan langsung berada satu jenjang diatasku dengan kehebatan masak milikmu itu," celetuknya.

Aku hanya tertawa dan mendorong pundak Ace, "Dasar kau ini. Sudahlah, aku harus mulai memasak. Kalau tidak, kekasihmu yang manis itu akan menangis karena masakanku tak selesai-selesai."

Ace mangengguk dan berjalan mengikutiku menuruni tangga. Kami masih tertawa sambil sesekali melemparkan candaan ketika tawaku langsung terhenti saat mendapati sosok yang paling tak ingin kutemui di dunia ini. Roronoa Zoro.

"Lho, Zoro. Kau mau ke atap?" tanya Ace ramah pada junior kami itu.

Pemuda marimo itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam dan membungkuk sedikit sebagai permohonan diri.

"Ck, bocah bisu!" rutukku kesal.

Ace hanya memandangku heran karena tak biasanya aku berkata ketus pada seseorang. Baik pria apa lagi wanita.

"Senpai," suara berat itu terdengar lagi ditelingaku.

"Ya? Ada apa Zoro?" jawab Ace.

"Ah, maaf. Bukan anda, Ace-senpai. Tapi, Senpai satu lagi,"

Ace menyikut pinggangku.

"Hn," jawabku asal.

"Celanamu bolong," celetuknya sambil menunjuk paha kanan celanaku yang bolong akibat puntung rokok yang terjatuh tepat diatas pahaku tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Bocah Marimo," ucapku ketus sambil melangkah meninggalkan sosok itu yang masih berdiri diam dan melihat pungungku menghilang di belokan tangga.

"Hoi, Sanji. Kenapa kau seketus itu padanya?" tanya Ace padaku dengan nada protes.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku sekenanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu karena sekarang perhatian para siswi tertuju padanya," tebak Ace tepat menuju sasaran.

Tepat?

Benarkah hanya itu?

Hanya karena perhatian para siswi teralih dariku?

Rasanya tidak hanya itu.

Atau karena dia mengejekku alis keriting?

Itu alasan kekanak-kanakan.

Lalu apa?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yoroshiku minna-san~ **

**Ini fict pertama saya di Fandom One Piece~**

**Mohon bimbingannya~**


	2. What The Hell!

**A/N. **Maafkan saya karena molor publish fanfict ini (_ _). Saya berulang kali merefisi ulang jalan ceritanya sih… Tapi, semoga yang di publish ini disukai. Terima kasih buat para readers yang berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan review. Saya tunggu lagi reviewnya… Errr, untuk chapter dua ini saya saja kaget bisa bikin sampai 6300 word. Apa? (O A O) ternyata sepanjang ini…. Sekali lagi, maaf kalau ada TYPO dan EYD yang salah. Tolong beritahu sayaaaaa~

.

.

**+= Until 2 Years=+ **

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Until 2 Years © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: Zoro x Sanji (Slight Ace x Luffy)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 2: **

**WTH!**

**.**

**.**

_Lalu? Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya?_

Kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepalaku sejak Ace bertanya sekembalinya kami dari atap gedung sekolah tadi siang.

"_Taichou_, sampai kapan anda akan mengayak? Tepungnya sudah terayak semuanya," kalimat dari salah seorang anggota klub berambut pink panjang yang terlihat sedang mengunyah permen karet menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah, ahahaha. Terimakasih, Bonney-chan. Maaf aku tadi melamun," aku segera meletakkan ayakan dan mulai memindahkan semangkuk tepung yang telah ter-ayak itu ke tepi meja dan mengambil adonan setengah jadi yang kuletakkan di rak bawah meja.

"Apa kau ada masalah, Sanji-taichou?" tanya gadis manis berambut lurus sebahu dengan mata biru kelam dan rambut _Jade_-nya yang melambai pelan tertiup angin.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan terpaku pada warna rambut anggota klubku yang masih duduk di bangku kelas satu itu.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu, Porche-chan?" tanyaku sambil membelai rambut gadis polos yang kini tersenyum lebar itu.

"Ah, ini?" gadis itu meraih rambutnya. "Iya. Bagus kan? Terlihat seperti rambut Zoro-kun," ucapnya yang dengan sukses membuat emosiku kembali naik.

"Tapi, kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan warna rambutmu yang dulu, Porche-chan," ucapku sambil tetap tersenyum dan berusaha menutupi amarahku yang mulai terasa hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Begitukah?" Porche terlihat memperhatikan penampilannya melalui pantulan dirinya dari lemari kaca tempat menyimpan peralatan masak. "Kalau begitu akan kuminta Bon-chan-senpai mengecat rambutku ulang," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Kali ini Taichou akan membuat apa?" Jewelry Bonney, gadis manis _pemakan segala_ seperti halnya Ace terlihat menarik kursi dan memosisikan dirinya duduk di tepi meja panjang yang kugunakan untuk membuat adonan. Jemari lentiknya terlihat meraih sebuah strawberry yang menghiasi cake yang baru selesai dikerjakan Porche yang kini siap memprotes.

"Ah, Bonney-senpai, cake itu mau kuberikan pada Zoro-kun saat makan siang nanti. Jangan dimakan donk," rengek Porche.

Darahku berdesir dan langsung melirik tajam Porche yang sedang menambahan kembali beberapa strawberry yang hilang akibat di culik Bonney.

"Cih, kau pelit sekali sih! Aku kan hanya minta sedikit," rutuknya. "Lho? Taichou? Ada apa? Kenapa kau mendadak pucat?" tanya Bonney saat melihat parasku yang mendadak pucat pasi sambil menatap cake dan Porche yang sedang memperbaikinya.

Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan Bonney, "Porche-chan, kau menyukai Marimo-ah maksudku, kau menyukai Zoro dari kelas 1-3, ya?" ucapku dengan intonasi yang sedikit aneh.

Porche langsung berbalik menatapku kaget karena pertanyaanku. Terlihat semburat kemerahan dipipinya. Tangannya mulai menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan mulai tertawa rikih.

"Iya, Taichou. Aku berencana mengutarakan perasaanku saat istirahat siang nanti," ucapnya terbata dengan mata yang mulai melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"O-oh, begitukah? Aku turut senang mendengarnya, semoga berhasil," ucapku.

"Arigatou, Taichou!" ucapnya sambil memeluk langanku dengan kegembiraan terpancar di parasnya yang lugu.

Bonney yang dari tadi hanya diam mulai angkat bicara, "Kalau kau sukses, jangan lupa traktirannya lho?" celetuknya sambil menopangkan dagunya diatas lengannya.

"Tenang saja," Porche mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku berusaha kembali focus pada adonanku yang sudah setengah jadi.

"Bonney-chan, bisa tolong matikan kompor yang sedang memanaskan _hot plate_ tanah liat itu?" pintaku pada Bonney yang langsung melangkah mematikan kompor yang diatasnya terletak _hot plate_ besar cairan yang berisi kuah.

Ketika Bonney membuka tutupnya dengan menggunakan kain, terkuarlah bau lezat dari kuah yang baru saja kupanaskan.

"Hoa, Taichou mau membuat ramen rupanya," senyumnya merekah sambil membaui aroma sepanci kuah ramenku yang juga berisi potongan-potongan daging.

"Lebih tepatnya, _Sukiyaki Ramen_," ucapku sambil membentangkan adonan kenyal yang ada di kedua tanganku.

Kedua gadis itu terdiam seketika ketika aku mulai menarik dan menghempaskan adonan mie yang mulai berbentuk itu. Tarik-lipat-tarik-lipat.

Ace pernah berkata padaku, _"Kau tahu, Sanji. Teknik memasakmu itu membuat setiap orang terpukau dan terkesima lho?"_

Mungkin kata-kata Ace ada benarnya juga. Buktinya kini dua gadis anggota klub memasakku ini terpaku melihatku yang _hanya_ membuat mie. Padahal teknik ayahku jauh lebih indah jika dengan teknik koki yang masih belum matang sepertiku. Akupun sebenarnya belum bisa menyandang nama _Koki _walaupun aku kini telah menjadi salah satu _Chef_ inti di _Baratie,_ Restoran keluargaku pimpinan Zeff, ayahku.

"Sanji senpai!" teriak sosok manis dari jendela ruang klub yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah.

"Yoo, Koki," panggil Ace yang menyusul Luffy.

"Makanannya sudah masak belum, Senpai?" kulihat Luffy melompat-lompat di balik jendela dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap junior satu itu. Acepun hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut raven Luffy dan memperingatkannya.

"Masuk saja, sebentar lagi selesai," ajakku pada mereka yang langsung bersemangat dan bersiap melompat masuk melalui jendela.

"Gyaaa! Barbar!" teriak Porche yang dilanjutkan dorongan dari Bonney hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi saling menghipit.

Aku yang sedang merebus adonan mie langsung berteriak, "Hei! Kalian masuk lewat pintu donk. Kebiasaan barbar seperti itu tidak diterima di dapurku yang suci ini!"

"Maaf!" mereka berdua berteriak dari balik jendela dan bergegas berlari memasuki ruang klub dari pintu masuk.

Adonan mie yang sudah matang langsung masukkan ke dalam kuali tanah liat sambil kembali memanaskannya di atas kompor kecil yang baru kupindahkan keatas meja panjang tempatku membuat adonan tadi.

**Brak!**

Pintu ruangan klub terbuka sedikit kasar dan memperlihatkan dua sosok pemuda raven yang terengah-engah karena berlari memutari gedung hanya untuk masuk lewat pintu.

Keduanya langsung berjaln cepat kearahku sambil menengadahkan kedua tangan meminta jatah makanan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ambil mangkuk di rak itu," tunjukku pada rak kaca berisi set peralatan makan.

Ace dan Luffy segera melangkah bersemangat kearah yang kutunjuk.

"Aku juga," Bonney dengan semangat segera menyusul Sanji dan Lufy.

"Aku juga mau," Porche juga berlari membuntuti.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka berampat yang sudah seperti pengungsi yang tak makan seminggu.

Mereka langsung menyendokkan sendiri Sukiyaki-ramen yang kupanaskan di dalam _hot plate_ tanah liat yang isinya mulai menggelegak.

"Ittadakimasu," ucap mereka serentak.

Aku ikut ambil bagian dan mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Ace dan diapit Luffy di samping kiriku dan Porche di sebelah kananku.

"Humm, seperti biasanya, Taichou. Masakanmu selalu enak," histeris Porche sambil memegang pipinya yang berisi mie kenyal hasil karyaku.

"Betul! Seperti kata, Ace! Masakan Sanji-senpai lebih enak daripada masakan restoran!" Luffy menimpali dengan penuh semangat.

Aku tersanjung dengan pujian yang dilontarkan rekan-rekanku ini. Apa lagi walau Bonney dan Ace tak mengeluarkan pujian, aku sudah cukup senang melihat mereka makan dengan lahap dan dengan penuh semangat pula untuk menambah porsi.

Hatiku yang masih berbunga-bunga ini mendadak kembali keruh saat seseorang mengacaukannya.

"Ah, Zoro!" Luffy melambaikan tangannya cepat pada sosok makhluk berkepala marimo yang melewati jendela ruang klub dari halaman luar.

"Ah, Zoro-kun," Porche ikut melambaikan tangan denga rona merah sudah mewarnai kedua pipinya.

"Ayo ikut bergabung. Makanannya masih banyak kok," tawar Luffy pada sosok dingin yang kini menatap Luffy dan diriku bergantian.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya senpai yang disana takkan mengizinkanku," ucapnya dan berlalu dari pandangan kami setelah menunduk singkat pada Ace dan Bonney.

**Switch!**

Aku mulai naik darah!

Tanganku terkepal erat, di pelipisku mulai terlihat tonjolan memanjang yang berdenyut karena pembuluh darahku yang menegang akibat luapan emosi.

Ugh! Anak itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Gah! Rasanya ingin sekali aku menghadiahi tendangan mautku ke wajah sombongnya itu!

"_Tahan Sanji! Kau jangan cari masalah dengan bocah itu, kau akan dimusuhi para gadis di sekolah ini dan dicap sebagai lelaki barbar."_

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dari emosi yang siap meledak itu dan segera beranjak dari ruangan klub.

"Kau mau kemana, Taichou?" tanya Bonney padaku yang melangkah keluar ruangan.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan sekotak rokok menthol di genggamanku dan melangkah melalui lorong gedung menuju tempat favoritku, atap sekolah.

**.**

**~Arale66~**

**.**

Seperti biasa, atap pintu darurat menjadi jajahanku. Asap tipis yang kuhembuskan melingkar perlahan di sekitar wajahku yang mendongak menatap langit biru. Tenang, yang kurasahan hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku dan melambaikan perlahan helaian rambut pirangku. Mataku terpejam sesaat kemudian sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"_Ada apa denganku?" _tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Mungkin selama ini isi kepalaku hanya mengedepanan dua hal, wanita dan memasak. Ya, aku begitu menyukai wanita dan keindahan yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh wanita. Tubuh mereka yang indah, kulit lembut yang terawat, wangi parfume lembut yang selalu tercium dari tubuh indah mereka. Berbeda dengan tubuh lelaki yang berkeringat, bau, keras, dan berbulu.

Sedangkan memasak adalah bagian dari hidupku. Aku tak bisa mambayangkan kalau sehari saja aku tak memasuki dapur atau minimal tidak memegang pisau. Dulu pernah sekali aku menderita demam tinggi yang membuatku tak bisa turun ke dapur membantu pekerjaan di restoran ayahku. Obat dari dokter yang kuterima bukannya membuatku lekas sembuh tapi malah memperparah keadaanku. Dihari ketiga pembaringanku karena sakit, aku muak dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur rumah dan memasak sesuatu. Kakiku kupaksakan melangkah menuruni tangga dari kamarku yang terletak di lantai tiga Restoran _Baratie _menuju lantai dua tempat dimana dapur kediaman kami berada. Dengan langkah terseok dan waktu yang terbuang cukup lama, akhirnya tubuhku sampai di tempat tujuan dengan lecet di beberapa tempat akibat berulang kali jatuh sebelum mencapai lokasi dapur. Tapi, ajaibnya sesampainya di dapur, tenagaku langsung melimpah dan sembuh seketika. Sejak hari itu, kusimpulkan penyakitku akibat _ketagihan memasak_.

Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku belakangan ini? Isi kepalaku kini belakangan ini hanya menonjolkan satu hal. _Bocah marimo_ itu!

Gara-gara para gadis disekitarku menyebutkan namanya disetiap obrolan, mengelu-elukan dirinya, ketampanannya, kepandaiannya berkendo, betapa _cool-_nya dirinya. Argh! Menyebalkan sekali! Aku benci dia! Aku benci sikapnya yang sombong itu! Aku benci dirinya yang tak pernah tersenyum padaku! Aku benci padanya yang tak mengakui hasil masakanku! Aku benci tatapan matanya yang selalu membuat jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Aku benci dirinya yang membuat kepalaku panas akibat menahan emosi. Aku benci dirinya yang selalu membuatku tersenyum paksa untuk menutupi rasa benciku setiap namanya diperdengarkan. Aku benci dia! Aku benar-benar membencinya!

"ARGH! DASAR MARIMO BRENGSEK!" teriakan kerasku membahana ke sekeliling atap sekolah. Terlihat burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di dahan pepohonan yang tertanam di sekitar sekolahku berterbangan ke udara akibat kaget mendengar teriakanku.

Aku benar-benar harus ke psikiater sekarang! Aku tak mau lagi _bocah marimo_ itu memenuhi kepalaku dan mengganggu kinerja otakku seperti sekarang! Oh, Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini.

**.**

**~Arale66~**

**.**

**Gaak! Gaak! Gaak!**

Suara teriakan parau para gagak memenuhi langit sore yang kini berwarna darah di bagian barat. Mentari yang mulai kembali keperaduanya menandakan malam akan menghampiri hari.

_Malam?_

"Gheeee!" teriakku kaget ketika menyadari bahwa aku tertidur hingga sesore ini.

Kupandangi arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku dan menemukan jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore.

Aku bersiap melompat turun dari atap pintu darurat. Tapi sepertinya nasib sial belum meninggalkanku untuk hari ini. Sesaat setelah kakiku lepas landas dari pijakan, aku tiba-tiba melihat kaki yang menjuntai tepat di bawahku. Gawat! Ternyata di bawahku ada orang, dan—

**BRUK!**

"Ugh!" aku dan sosok yang kutindih meringis kesakitan.

Kuusap kepalaku yang sakit akibat terbentur tulang dada sosok itu, "Gomen, aku tak melihat ada orang dibawah," ucapku.

"Hn," erangnya.

Oh Tuhan, berapa terkejutnya diriku saat kuangkat kepalaku dan mengetahui siapa sosok yang kutindih. Wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. Mataku kembali bertatapan dengan mata kelamnya yang tajam. Tubuku merasakan kehangatannya. Hidungku samar dapat mencium aroma laut dari tubuhnya. Kurasakan sentuhan di pinggang rampingku dan terlonjak seketika ketika melihat sebelah tangannya sudah melingkari pinggangku. Langsung kutarik cepat tanganku yang tadinya berpegangan pada pundaknya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Kujauhkan tubuhku secepat yang kubisa dari sosok itu. Rasa bersalah karena telah menimpanya langsung berganti dengan, _rasa jijik_?

"Kau!" geramku tertahan sambil menatapnya benci.

Bocah Marimo itu hanya melihatku datar. Lagi-lagi isi pikirannya tak bisa kutebak. Selama beberapa saat kami hanya saling melempar pandang dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun kecuali rutukan yang keluar dari mulutku, menyesali ucapan maaf yang kutujukan pada _bocah kepala rumput_ itu.

Tubuhku reflek kembali mundur selangkah ketika kulihat sosok itu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu. Mata kelamnya kembali menatapku.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu padaku, _Senpai_? Kau melihatku seolah-olah aku seonggok kotoran kuda,"

"Bukannya kau yang menganggapku begitu?" berangku.

Wajahnya menatapku keheranan. "Memangnya kapan aku berkata begitu?"

"Hah! Tatapanmu yang mengatakannya, Marimo!" bentakku.

"Aku tak pernah berfikiran begitu!" sepertinya emosinya mulai tersulut.

"Iya! Kau pasti berfikir seperti itu!" teriakku tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Tidak pernah!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

**CKLEK!**

Mata kami langsung menoleh pada pintu darurat yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Gawat!" aku langsung berlari menuju pintu dan memutar kenopnya dan tak terbuka sama sekali.

"FOXY! FOXY-SAN! BUKA PINTUNYA! KAMI TERKURUNG DISINI!" teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu darurat.

"ARGH! SIALAN! PASTI PENJAGA SEKOLAH MUKA KUDA ITU MABUK LAGI!" aku menendang keras pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tebal itu.

Mataku kembali menatap pemuda yang menjadi juniorku itu. "INI SALAHMU! KITA JADI TERKURUNG DISINI SEKARANG!" aku mulai menyalahkannya.

"LHO? KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYALAHKANKU!" protesnya keras.

Aku mengacuhkan protesnya, "ARGH! AKU BENAR-BENAR SIAL HARI INI! KENAPA AKU HARUS TERKURUNG DIATAP SEKOLAH DENGAN BOCAH MARIMO INI! OH TUHAN, AKU AKAN TERIMA KALAU YANG TERKURUNG BERSAMAKU ADALAH SEORANG GADIS CANTIK ATAU BAHKAN KUREHA SENSEI SEKALIPUN! TAPI KENAPA HARUS DIA!" teriakku depresi sambil terpuruk di lantai.

"Ah! Ponsel!" aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku dan meraih ponselku.

"Ah! Tidak mungkin! Baterainya habis! Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini!" aku mulai kembali histeris.

Aku langsung berbalik dan melangkah, nyaris berlari mendekati si Marimo, "Mana ponselmu! Keluarkan!" teriakku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Di laci kelasku," jawabnya acuh.

"Argh! SIAL!" teriakku.

Saat aku kembali merutuki dan menyesali nasibku, bocah Marimo itu melangkah ke tepi atap dan melompati kawat pembatas.

"Hei-hei-hei! Mau apa kau? Kalau kau mau bunuh diri, nanti saja setelah kau bantu aku masuk ke dalam gedung!" teriakku panik dengan aksinya.

"Bodoh! Aku sedang mencari jalan masuk ke dalam gedung tahu!" protesnya sambil memandang kebawah.

"Apa!" amarahku tersulut akibat kata-katanya tadi.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tunda protesmu padaku sampai kita keluar dari masalah ini. Ah, ada!" si kepala ganggang itu terlihat melongokan kepalanya ke arah bawah.

Aku segera menyusulnya melompati pagar kawat pembatas dan melihat apa yang ditunjuknya.

"Kau lihat jendela itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya? Itu jendela lokal kelas 3-3," ucapku sambil tetap memperhatikan apa maksudnya menunjuk jendela itu.

"Kau lihat, jendelanya sedikit terbuka, artinya kita bisa masuk lewat sana," ucap bocah Marimo itu dan berdiri sambil membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Eh! Yang benar saja! Pakai apa?" teriakku histeris.

"Buka bajumu!" kalimat pendek yang diucapkannya membuatku terserang demam di akhir musim panas.

Apa lagi dengan kondisi saat ini. Pemuda juniorku itu memegang seragam sekolahnya di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya terulur padaku. Tubuhnya yang terbetuk dengan sempurna diterpa cahaya kemerahan mentari sore yang lembut membuatnya tampak semakin rupawan. Bekas luka lama yang memanjang dari pundak kiri hingga pinggang kanannya tampak membuatnya bertambah jantan. Matanya yang menatap lurus padaku membuat jantungku kembali berdentum seakan festival musim panas yang baru saja berlalu dua minggu yang lalu kembali diadakan dengan meriah.

"GHE! YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriakku sambil mundur beberapa langkah dengan muka merona. Tanpa kusadari kakiku tak mantap menjejakkan langkah di tepi atap yang berjarak sempit untuk berdiri hingga tubuhku oleng.

"Awas!" dengan cepat tangan kekar itu meraih lenganku dan menarikku ke dalam dekapannya.

Oh Tuhan, mukaku semakin panas! Ada apa dengan tubuhku yang kini semakin tak terkontrol ini.

Marimo rupawan itu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Kau jangan bertindak bodoh seperti tadi, Senpai. Kalau kau ingin mati muda, nanti saja setelah kita keluar dari masalah ini."

Dengan cepat aku berusaha mendorong tubuh yang masih mendekapku erat itu.

"Ah, maaf," ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya setelah mati-matian memperbaiki raut mukaku yang panas. Semoga saja cahaya mentari sore bisa menyamarkan rona mukaku.

"Kita coba ikat kedua seragam kita dan menjadikannya pengganti tali untuk turun dan masuk ke jendela di bawah.

Aku terdiam dan memperhatikan jarak antara tempat kami berada dengan jendela di bawah.

"Kurasa panjang kemeja kita yang diikatkan tetap takkan sampai kebawah," analisisku setelah memperkirakan panjang jika lengan kemeja kami saling diikatkan dan diulurkan kebawah. Walaupun lengan kemeja kami panjang, tetap saja panjangnya tidak cukup.

"Yah, paling tidak kita masih bisa mencapai tonjolan di bagian atas jendela itu," tunjuknya pada semen yang menonjol keluar di bagian atas kusen jendela kelas.

Kupikir kalau hanya sampai ke sana sih sepertinya masih bisa kami raih.

"Kalau bisa lancar sampai sana, jadi lebih mudah untuk kita masuk lewat jendela itu."

"Hm. Boleh dicoba," akhirnya kubuka seragamku dan menyerahkan ke tangannya.

Dengan sigap bocah itu mengikat erat lengan baju kami dan mengaitkannya ke salah satu lubang pada jaring pagar kawat.

"Sip! Kau duluan, Senpai!" tawarnya padaku yang langsung melotot.

"Tidak! Aku belum yakin ini aman! Kau turun terlebih dahulu! Kalau kau bisa selamat sampai di bawah, baru aku percaya."

Bocah Marimo itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu," dan bersiap turun.

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya turun merayap di dinding seperti seorang mata-mata terlatih. Tangannya yang berpegangan erat pada kain kemeja kami yang terulur, serta kakinya yang stabil menepel pada dinding sekolah dan perlahan turun. Yah, sepertinya kemampuan kendonya menjadikan keseimbangannya terlatih dengan baik. Tak lama berselang, kakinya sudah memijak tonjolan dinding dan dengan mudahnya tangannya meraih daun jendela, menggesernya terbuka lalu melompat masuk.

"Hoi, Senpai! Sekarang kau bisa turun!" teriakannya dari bawah membuatku menelan ludah.

Jujur saja, soal olah badan rasanya aku tak kalah dari bocah rumput itu. Tapi, kalau yang berhubungan dengan ketinggian lain ceritanya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar akibat grogi, kuturunkan tubuhku perlahan sedikit demi sedikit. Kucengkram erat kain yang terjulur kebawah itu sambil berharap-harap cemas. Oh Tuhan, masih jauhkah lagi? Mataku melirik ke bawah mencari tonjolan pada dinding untuk tempatku berpijak nantinya. Sayangnya jaraknya masih sedikit jauh. Berapa lama lagi aku harus bergelantungan seperti ini. Kenapa sepertinya waktu mengalir begitu lambat.

**BRET!**

"Eh, bunyi apa itu?" celetukku.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar?" teriak si Marimo yang kepalanya melongok ke luar jendela.

**BRET! BREEERREET!**

Jangan bilang kalau kainnya robek!

"GYAAA!" tubuhku turun dengan cepat kebawah, tanganku tak sempat meraih tonjolan di bagian atas kusen jendela dan terus meluncur turun melewati jendela tanpa sempat meraihnya.

Tamatlah riwayatku kali ini.

**GREP!**

Sepertinya belum.

"Ugh! Aku sudah memegangmu!" kurasakan tangannya menggenggam erat lenganku dan menarik tubuhku keatas hingga aku bisa menjangkau ambang jendela. Tapi karena tenagaku yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhku sendiri, akhirnya pemuda itu membantu hingga kami terjatuh kedalam ruangan kelas.

**BRAK!**

Punggungnya terbentur kaki meja saat kami terjatuh.

"Ugh!" dari erangannya aku bisa tahu kalau dia kesakitan tapi tak kuacuhkan karena kakikupun terasa sakit karena tebentur sisi kusen jendela saat melompat masuk.

Aku mengerang sambil perlahan membuka kelopak mataku. Jantungku kembali menciptakan dentuman tak berturan ketika didepan mataku terekspos dengan jelas dada bidangnya yang padat dan terbentuk sempurna. Indra perabaku dapat merasakan tonjolan kasar akibat bekas luka yang memanjang di bagian dadanya tersentuh oleh ujung jemariku yang sesitif. Dapat kurasaan pula sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di bagian belakang kepalaku berusaha melindungi dari benturan sedangkan lengan satunya lagi melingkar di pinggang rampingku. Posisi kami begitu menempel sekarang.

"Kau taka apa-apa, Senpai?" tanyanya sambil berusaha duduk setelah melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menatap matanya. Mencoba menciptakan kontak dengan mata tajamnya yang mulai kusukai hingga aku tersadar bahwa di bagian sudut meja yang tadi ditabrak punggungnya terdapat bercak luka.

Dengan cepat aku membalikkan punggung terbuka miliknya dan menemukan luka menganga yang terpampang di bagian punggungnya.

"Kau terluka!"

"Biarkan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka kecil seperti ini!"

"…" aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Senpai? Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya lagi padaku dan mengacuhkan luka di tubuhnya.

Kuacuhkan pertanyaannya dan langsung menarik lengannya ke luar kelas.

"He-hei!"

"Diam, dan ikut saja!" perintahku dalam dan tegas pada sosoknya yang memprotes tindakanku.

**.**

**.**

"Agh! Itte!"

"Diam dulu!"

"Aduh!"

"Cerewat!"

"Aw!"

**PLAK!**

"Kau bisa tenang sedikit, tidak! Lukamu ini lumayan dalam, Marimo! Bisa infeksi kalau tak segera diobati!" aku menghantam kepalanya dengan tinjuku dan membentaknya yang menggelinjang kesakitan saat aku mulai mencoba mengobati lukanya yang ternyata lumayan dalam itu.

"Tapi, apa kau tak bisa mengobatinya lebih pelan sedikit! Aw!" protesnya diiringi erangan saat kapas berlumur alcohol menyentuh luka dipunggungnya.

"Aku mengoleskannya sudah dengan sangat pelan, Baka Marimo!" kataku pada pemuda tegap yang duduk membelakangiku itu.

Setelah mengoleskan alcohol untuk mensterilkan lukanya dari kuman, aku langsung menempelkan kapas yang udah kulumuri obat luka dan melapisinya dengan kain kasa sebelum kututup dengan plester luka berukuran besar yang kutemukan di dasar lemari obat klinik sekolah setelah kuobrak-abrik selama kurang lebih lima menit.

"Oke, selesai! Tapi, kau tetap harus memeriksakan lukamu ke rumah sakit untuk jaga-jaga kalau lukamu ternyata perlu dijahit. Soalnya luka tadi sedikit dalam," ucapku sambil mencuci tangan di wastafel yang terletak di sudut ruang klinik.

"Sudah kubilang biarkan saja, tapi kau malah repot-repot mengobatinya. Sudahlah, begini saja sudah cukup. Aku tak mau buang-buang uang demi mengobati luka kecil seperti ini," ucap pemuda berkepala ganggang laut itu sambil mencoba meraba punggungnya yang baru saja kuobati.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan mendekati wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam mengancam.

"PE-RIK-SA-KAN LU-KA-MU!" ulangku dengan penuh penekanan.

Pemuda juniorku itu terkaget, "Ba-baiklah," pada akhirnya dia mengiyakan perintahku.

"Bagus!" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat akibat kehabisan bahan pembicaraan dan entah kenapa Marimo di hadapanku itu masih menatapku tanpa henti. Akupun mulai salah tingkah karena tatapan matanya yang seolah mampu membaca isi kepalaku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku dengan terbata.

Dia hanya tersenyum sinis, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,"

"La-lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tak bertemu pandang denganmu dalam jarak sedekat ini,"

Ucapannya membuatku _blushing_ seketika. Apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau tak salah, terakhir kalinya kita saling bertatapan dalam jarak dekat sekitar lima bulan lalu, saat penerimaan murid baru. Setelahnya, kau seolah menghindari tatapanku dan menghindari keberadaanku."

"O-oh ya? Itu Cuma perasaanmu," ucapku sambil merogoh saku seragamku dan meraih sekotak rokok menthol.

"Begitukah?"

Kuambil sebatang rokok dan kusematkan di antara bibirku dan menyalakan ujungnya dengan geratan yang kuselipkan di dalam bungkus rokok yang isinya tinggal kurang dari setengah itu.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi,"

Aku melangkah mendekati jendela klinik dan membukanya agar udara mengalir dan asap rokokku tak memenuhi ruangan.

"Apa?" tanyaku santai sambil menopangkan kedua lenganku pada kusen jendela dan menatap mentari yang sesaat lagi benar-benar terbenam sepenuhnya dan menyisakan kegelapan.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memanggil namaku? Kenapa kau hanya memanggilku sengan sebutan 'Marimo'?"

Aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku kembalikan pertanyaan itu padamu," ucapku ringan sambil melangkah melewatinya dan keluar dari ruang Klinik.

Kulangkahan kakiku menaiki tangga menuju kelas dimana kami menggunakan jendelanya sebagai pintu masuk dan mencari kemeja robek yang kugunakan sebagai pengganti tali pemanjat. Karena ruang klinik terletak di lantai dua, aku harus berusaha menyeret kaki kananku yang bertambah nyeri sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Bocah marimo itupun mengikuti langkahku tanpa banyak kata.

Aku mengeluh panjang saat menemukan ternyata yang robek adalah lengan bajuku yang kini tinggal separo dan bagian pungung yang robek akibat tersangkut sesuatu.

"Aaa~, bajuku," rutukku sambil membentangkan seragam yang tak berbentuk lagi itu. "Ini tidak adil! Kenapa seragamku jadi hancur begini sedangkan serangam si Marimo itu masih utuh!" raungku.

"Masih utuh apanya!" dia membentangkan seragamnya yang baru dipungut dari lantai dan memperlihatkan bagian ketiak kanan seragamnya yang robek.

"Tapi paling tidak kau masih bisa memakai baju itu sampai dirumah! Sedangkan aku? Masa harus pulang bertelanjang dada?" protesku.

Tiba-tiba bocah itu menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

"Eh! Cho-chotto! Kau mau membawaku kemana!"

"Ikut saja!" perintahnya sambil tetap menarik lenganku.

Dia menarikku menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju kelasku yang terletak di lantai dua. Kami berhenti di depan pintu lokal 2-1, kelasku.

"Ambil tasmu," perintahnya dan entah mengapa aku akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil tas yang tersangkut di samping mejaku dan setengah berlari menghampirinya yang langsung meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya sambil menarikku kembali menuju tangga dan turun ke lantai satu.

"Pakai ini," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sepotong jaket olahraga ke tanganku sesampainya kami di lokalnya.

"Tidak!" ujarku tegas sambil memandang jaket yang ada di tangannya. "Bau keringat!"

"Apa boleh buat. Kau tahu sendiri kalau tadi siang aku ada jam olahraga," katanya sambil meletakkan jaket yang sedikit kotor itu diatas meja. "Masih lumayan daripada kau pulang ke rumahmu dengan telanjang dada begitu. Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih suka dipanggil _'Orang Mesum'_ saat perjalanan pulang nanti."

"Ugh!" benar juga ucapannya. Aku juga tak mau masuk angin hanya karena tidak memakai baju saat pulang dan tak mau diteriaki 'Orang mesum'. Akhirnya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan aku meraih jaket itu dan mengenakannya.

Entah karena ukuran tubuhku yang kecil, atau marimo itu yang sengaja mengambil ukuran jaket yang satu nomor lebih besar. Tapi, intinya tubuhku seperti terbenam dalam jaketnya yang lebar. Memang rasanya pundak pemuda di hadapanku ini sedikit lebih lebar daripada pundakku yang tak selebar dan tak seberisi tubuhnya. Dia juga sedikit lebih tinggi, kakinya sedikit lebih panjang. Tapi, tak mungkin perbedaan ukuran tubuh kami sejauh ini.

Aku merutuk pelan ketika melihatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawa dibalik kepalan tinjunya yang diposisikannya di depan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" hardikku.

"Kau terlihat manis kalau berekspresi seperti itu, Senpai."

Parasku memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi kerena kesal akan ucapannya. Bagaimana tidak! Lelaki mana yang senang dibilang 'manis' dan itu berlaku untukku juga.

"Apa lagi dengan wajahmu yang memerah itu," lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku sambil tertawa. Ya, dia tertawa dihadapanku. Aku hanya bisa terpaku memandang senyumnya yang menawan. Senyuman khas lelaki yang lucunya dapat membuatku terpikat.

**Trrr-trrr-trrr**

Bunyi ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan kami dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan bodoh yang memalukan.

"Ya, _Shishou_?" si ganggang laut langsung merogoh laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel lipat berwarna hijau dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku agar pemuda marimo itu tak melihatku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Maaf, aku masih di sekolah. Aku segera pulang. Eh? Baiklah aku mengerti," pemuda itu memutus sambungan telepon dan langsung menyambar tasnya yang tersangkut di pinggir tepi meja.

"Aku harus segera pergi," katanya padaku yang langsung menoleh padanya yang kini terlihat terburu-buru.

"Oh, ya sudah," jawabku pendek sambil menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk diatasnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku nanti saja," kataku sambil meringis padanya.

Juniorku itu hanya memandang mataku dalam diam dan melangkah perlahan mendekatiku.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" ucapku terbata.

Sosok itu hanya diam sambil tak melepas pandangannya dariku. jarak di antara kami semakin menghilang karena dia terus melangkah merapat padaku dan membuat jantungku yang baru beristirahat kembali bertentum cepat. Lengan kekarnya perlahan meraih lutut kananku dan menopangkan sebagian berat tubuhnya disana.

"ITTE!" teriakku sambil langsung memegang pergelangan kaki kananku yang terasa luar biasa nyeri.

"Sejak kapan?" matanya masih menatap wajahku.

Aku memandang langit-langit sambil berfikir, "Aaa, sejak melompat masuk dari jendela tadi sepertinya,"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?"

Dahiku berkerut heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Berarti kau terus menahan sakit di kakimu dari tadi?"

"Tidak juga sih. Awalnya hanya sedikit nyeri, tapi sepertinya semakin sakit," kataku santai sambil memandang pergelangan kakiku yang kini membengkak dan membiru.

Tanpa membari kode terlebih dahulu padaku, bocah marimo itu langsung membopongku di punggungnya.

"Hei-hei! Kau mau apa?" teriakku panik saat berada di atas punggungnya.

"Ke rumah sakit!"

"Aku tidak mau! Turunkan aku!"

"Kalau tidak langsung diobati, kakimu akan semakin parah!" dia melangkah cepat keluar gedung sekolah kami dan menuju parkiran sepeda.

"I-iya, tapi jangan ke rumah sakit!" teriakku panik sambil menjambak-jambak rambut hijaunya.

"Argh! Iya-iya, kalau begitu kita ke rumah Chopper saja," ucapnya sambil mendudukkanku diatas jok belakang sepedanya.

"Chopper?" kumparan di kepalaku berputar cepat untuk menganalisis nama yang baru saja disebutkan Marimo di depanku yang kini mengayuh cepat sepedanya.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah berpengalaman, kok. Yah, paling tidak kemampuannya tak kalah dengan Kureha-sensei,"

"Eh?"

**.**

**~Arale66~**

**.**

Aku memandang sebuah rumah berdesain minimalis di hadapanku saat bocah marimo itu menghentikan laju sepedanya. Cat putih yang mendominasi warna dinding serta warna biru yang melapisi bingkai kayu kusen jendela serta pintu masuk rumah yang terdapat motif helaian kelopak Sakura. Belum lagi halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis tamanan obat. Memang bukan hal yang aneh untuk rumah seorang ahli kesehatan, tapi yang mengganggu pikiranku dari tadi adalah kain jemuran yang terlihat dari jalan depan rumah putih itu. Rasanya aku mengenal pakain wanita muda yang terjemur disana.

"Ini?" tanyaku tak jelas pada sosok yang kini kembali memopongku memasuki halaman rumah kediaman itu.

**BRAK! **

Terdengar suara bantingan keras dari dalam rumah disusul dengan lengkingan yang sangat kukenal.

"HOI! CHOPPER! BAWAKAN SAKE-KU, CEPAT!"

Sosok yang sedang menggendongku menghela nafas panjang.

"Lagi-lagi," ucapnya tak jelas.

"Hei-hei, Marimo. Jangan bilang kalau ini rumah Kureha-sensei," suaraku sedikit bergetar saat mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari tenggorokanku.

"Yah, begitulah,"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU DIOBATI NENEK SIALAN ITU!" teriakku sambil berontak dan menjambak-jambak rambut belakang bocah ganggang laut yang menggendongku dipunggungnya itu.

"Maaf, kalau aku ini _Nenek Sialan_. Yah ini masih mendingan daripada kau, _Bocah pirang dengan alis keriting!_" sebuah sosok wanita tua dengan pakaian sexy terlihat berdiri di depan pintu masuk yang entah sejak kapan terbuka.

"Selamat malam, Kureha-sensei," bocah marimo itu menunduk pada sosok sangar di hadapan kami yang matanya sudah melemparkan tatapan yang mampu membuat seekor _Mammoth_ pingsan seketika. Akupun tak sanggup menatap matanya setiap guru senior yang _entah_ _kenapa bodynya masih sintal_ itu mengamuk. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan kepalaku dibalik punggung lebar bocah yang masih menggendongku ini.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Bocah Roronoa? Kenapa kali ini kau membawa _bocah tukang masak_ ini bersamamu?" ketusnya sambil berkacak pinggang dan memandang rendah kami.

"Kakinya terkilir," jawab bocah itu sambil membalas tatapan gahar guru kesehatan _GL Gakuen_ itu. Apa sih yang ada di otaknya sampai-sampai dia sanggup menahan aura mematikan yang dipancarkan penyihir satu itu. Bocah satu ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Che! Kau pikir disini tukang pijat!" umpatnya keras.

"Tapi, setidaknya Chopper lebih bisa mengobati hal yang satu ini daripada anda, Sensei," ejek bocah marimo itu frontal.

"_Gyaaaa! Oh Tuhan, sembuhkanlah kakiku ini saat ini juga sebelum aku terlibat baku hantam dengan dua makhluk aneh ini!"_ teriak batinku dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari setiap lubang di pori-pori kulitku.

"Che! Ya sudah!"

_Eh? Apa yang terjadi?_

"CHOPPER! BOCAH RORONOA INI MENCARIMU LAGI!" teriak sang wanita tua itu ke arah dalam rumah.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu aku juga sudah mendengarnya, Sensei," sesosok pemuda mungil berkulit kecoklatan muncul dari dalam rumah sambil membawa baki kosong.

"Chopper," panggil bocah Marimo ini pada sosok imut itu. Sedangkan Kureha-sensei melangkah memasuki rumah mereka.

"Lho? Ada apa Zoro-kun? Kau terluka lagi?" tanyanya dengan raut cemas.

"Bukan, kali ini bukan aku, tapi dia?" ucapnya sambil menunjukku dengan dagunya.

"Lho? Sanji-senpai? Yang kau gendong itu, Sanji-senpai siswa kelas 2-1, kan?"

Aku perlahan melongokkan wajahku yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung pemuda yang menggendongku ini.

"Halo," kataku sambil meringis.

"Kakinya terkilir," pemuda itu menambahkan pada sosok mungil itu.

"Ah, ya sudah cepat bawa masuk," pemuda mungil bernama Chopper itu segera mempersilakan kami masuk dan si Marimo yang menggendongku ini langsung melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar yang terletak disebelah ruang keluarga sedangkan Chopper melangkah ke arah berlawanan.

"Hei-hei kita mau kemana? Anak itu ke sebelah sana!" kataku panik sambil menunjuk arah Chopper berjalan.

Bocah ganggang laut itu hanya diam dan tetap menggendongku memasuki kamar bernuansa putih-putih itu dan mendudukkanku dipinggir kasur king-size berlapis _bedcover_ putih yang terletak di salah satu sudut kamar yang lumayan luas itu.

"Hei, Marimo! Buta arahmu sedang kambuh ya? Jelas-jelas anak tadi berbelok ke arah kanan, kenapa kau malah membopongku ke dalam kamar ini?" tanyaku padanya yang langsung merebahkan diri diatas kasur.

"Hmmm," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidur tengkurap sambil menyelipkan kedua lengannya kebalik bantal yang terletak dibawah kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja dia, Sanji-senpai. Zoro-kun tak akan bisa diganggu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan kasur. Kesadarannya akan langsung hilang," ucap sosok mungil yang kini masuk membawa kotak P3K di tangan kirinya dan sebaskom air dingin dipelukan lengan kanannya. "Yah, sebenarnya dia biasa tidur dimana saja sih. Aku malah pernah melihatnya tertidur didekat tiang gawang saat kami mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga. Dia sampai ditendang Smoker-sensei karena tidur di tengah pertandingan antar kelas.," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Chopper mempehatikan dengan seksama pergelangan kakiku dan menekankan jari mungilnya di beberapa titik hingga aku mengaduh kesakitan sebelum akhirnya dia menopangkan kakiku pada sebuah kursi yang ditariknya mendekat.

"Untung kakimu hanya terkilir ringan, Senpai. Tapi, untuk dua-tiga hari ini jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas yang membuat kakimu terforsir," sarannya sambil mulai mengompres kakiku dengan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam baskom berisi air es.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba saat pemuda mungil itu saat dirinya meletakkan handuk dingin itu keatas pergelangan kakiku.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Mata ramahnya menatapku dalam diam. Jemarinya menggaruk pelan helaian rambut halusnya yang berwarna coklat tua.

"Sebenarnya aku mengenalmu dari cerita Zoro-kun," ucapnya perlahan sambil melirik sosok Zoro yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Eh?" aku terkaget mendengar pengakuan sosok dihadapanku.

"Zoro pernah bercerita padaku. Di hari pertama upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dia bertemu seorang siswa senior yang berbaik hati memberitahu lokasi aula sekolah saat dia tersesat di halaman depan sekolah. Sayangnya, gara-gara penyakit buta arahnya yang parah itu, dia malah nyasar ke deretan ruang klub dan kembali bertemu dengan senior yang sama yang terlihat sedang asyik memasak dan mengira sosoknya yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan adalah orang lain,"

Kau hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku pada Chopper yang masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu Zoro-kun bercerita kalau masakan senior itu enak sekali. Hanya dengan sekali cicip, dia sudah ketagihan ingin memakan masakannya lagi. Tapi, sayangnya gara-gara sifatnya yang dingin itu, dia jadi tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Apa lagi setelah memakan masakan lezat itu dia malah bertengkar dengan senior itu dan mengejeknya hanya karena senior itu menertawakannya yang buta arah,"

Aku menunduk menahan malu saat mengingat kejadian hari itu. Memang aku tertawa. Tapi bukan menertawai ke-_buta arah_-annya. Tapi, menertawai kebodohanku yang mengira dirinya makhluk sempurna.

"Sejak hari itu, Zoro-kun dan senior itu tak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Setiap berpapasanpun senior itu selalu mengacuhkan keberadaan Zoro-kun."

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chopper mengangkat kain yang mengompres kakiku dan mengeringkannya. Tangannya yang mungil dengan cekatan membebatkan _bandage_ ke pergelangan kakiku yang terkilir.

"Zoro-kun itu tipe orang yang tak bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa bersalah atas sikapnya, tapi tak berani meminta maaf. Padahal dia berani melawan orang-orang yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih mengerikan seperti genk motor _Kurohige_ yang merajalela belakangan ini. Tapi, mulutnya selalu kelu setiap dirinya ingin meminta maaf pada Sanji-senpai. Bukan karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. Tapi dia hanya—"

Kalimat Chopper terpotong saat melihat sosok yang tadi tertidur dibelakangku telah memperlihatkan kembali mata kelamnya yang tajam.

"Kenapa berhenti, Chopper?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam sambil menopangkan dagunya diatas lengannya.

"Ahahaha. Kau sudah bangun, Zoro-kun?"

"Begitulah. Lalu? Aku kenapa?"

Chopper tersenyum jahil. "Kau hanya gro—"

**BUK!**

Sebuah bantal terlempar tepat ke wajah imut Chopper yang kini jatuh terlentang dengan bantal menempel diwajahnya.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH PENDEK! SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU BERCERITA PADANYA!" hardik Zoro pada Chopper.

Chopper hanya tertawa dan melemparkan balik bantal itu ke wajah si kepala rumput dan melanjutkan membebatkan bandage di kakiku.

"Yak, selesai," ucapnya sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang dihadapan kakiku.

"Wah, kau berbakat menjadi dokter, Chopper," ujarku.

Pemuda mungil itu hanya tertawa malu-malu, "Ah, Sanji-senpai bisa saja. Ehehe, aku baru tahap belajar kok."

"Tonny-tonny Chopper, pemuda Jepang termuda yang meraih gelar dokter diusia 14 tahun. Kau pernah dengar kan, Senpai?" Zoro kini berdiri di sebelah pemuda mungil itu dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelat kelamnya.

"Ah, aku pernah dengar! Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau anak jenius itu seorang pemuda manis yang mungil seperti ini," aku menatap Chopper dengan tatapan kagum. Sedangkan yang kutatap wajahnya semakin memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Ahahaha, Kalian terlalu memujiku," kini Chopper mulai berputar-putar tak jelas di tempatnya berdiri dengan tangan yang memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Aku _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah pemuda mungil itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, dia akan terus seperti ini selama lima menit," Marimo pekendo itu langsung mengangkat tubuhku dengan entengnya di punggungnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap heran pada sosok mungil yang kini masih berputar-putar sambil menari-nari itu.

**.**

**~Arale66~**

**.**

"Hei," panggilku pada sosok pemuda tegap yang sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan serius itu.

"…" tapi bocah marimo itu hanya diam dan terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"HOI!" panggilku lebih keras.

"…"

"MARIMOOOOO!" teriakku tepat ditelinganya.

"Hm," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Mengantarkanmu pulang,"

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku dimana?"

**CKIT!**

Rem mendadak tanpa aba-aba itu membuat tubuhku terdorong ke depan dan menabrak punggungnya.

"Ugh!"

Sosok itu menatapku dalam diam. Aku tak terlalu jelas melihat ekspresi di wajahnya karena hari sudah gelap dan penerangan jalan hanya bersumber dari lampu rumah-rumah di sepanjang jalan dan lampu jalan yang jaraknya masih 10 meter dari lokasi kami berdiri.

"Ti-dak," jawabnya pelan. Aku sedikit melihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

Aku tertawa pelan melihat ekspresinya yang aneh, antara malu dan kebingungan.

"Ya sudah, kau kayuh saja sepedamu mengikuti jalan ini, nanti sebelum jembatan kita belok ke kanan.

Pemuda itu hanya menganguk dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Tapi, sesampainya di jembatan yang kukatakan, dia bukannya berbelok ke kanan, tapi—

"Hoi! Marimo bodoh! Aku bilang ke kanan, kenapa kau malah belok ke kiri!" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"Ah, maaf!" si bodoh itu langsung memutar stang sepedanya dan berbalik menuju jalan yang baru saja kami lewati tadi.

"Dasar bocah buta arah! Kesana!" tunjukku pada sebuah jalan, tapi dia malah membelokkan arah sepedanya menuju jembatan.

"Argh! Berhenti dulu!" perintahku.

Pemuda berbadan tegap itu langsung menghentikan sepedanya dan menggaruk-daruk kepala hijaunya dengan wajah bingung.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Depresiku setelah melihat warna kepalanya bertambah setelah ingat bahwa dia, si pemegang juara kendo nasional tiga tahun berturut-turut ini menderita buta arah AKUT!

"Sekarang konsentrasi! Kau lihat arah yang kutunjuk!" kataku dengan serius dan menunjuk arah sebelah kanan kami.

"Ya," jawabnya pendek sambil melihat arah tanganku yang teracung kesamping.

"Putar sepedamu ke arah yang kutunjuk, dan jalankan!"

Perlahan diputarnya stang sepeda yang kami naiki ke arah yang kutunjuk dan mengayuh sepedanya. Aku menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya pemuda itu berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya.

"Maaf merepotkan," ucapnya tak enak hati.

"Sudahlah," jawabku sembari menepuk punggungnya. "Mau apa lagi, kau kan penderita buta arah _AKUT,_" tambahku dengan intonasi sedikit mengejek.

"Ugh," aku dapat melihat dari sadel belakang kalau bocah marimo itu memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan raut kesal.

Tawaku langsung membahana, ternyata menggodanya lumayan menyenangkan.

"Hei, Marimo. Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau harus segera pergi. Kenapa kau malah mengantarkanku ke rumah Chopper?"

Sesaat pemuda itu terdiam, tapi matanya langsung membelalak dan menghentikan laju sepedanya mendadak yang menyebabkan tubuhku kembali menghantam punggung kerasnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Aku lupa!" kepanikan langsung menghampiri pemuda ganggang laut itu. Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya yang langsung celingak-celinguk tak tentu arah.

"Kau ini," aku hanya bisa memijat pelipisku.

"Hei senpai. Kau tau restoran bernama _Bakrie_ tidak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? _Bakrie_?" aku speechles seketika.

"Eh, _Bakrie_, _Bakari_, atau _Bakarati_. Argh, pokoknya yang seperti itulah," ucapnya tak jelas sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadapku.

Huh, yang seperti itu apanya? Dasar marimo pelupa.

"_Baratie_, maksudmu?" ucapku membetulkan.

"Iya, iya. Itu namanya, _Baratie_!"

"Mau apa kau ke sana?" tanyaku. "Jalannya masih terus, sampai di persimpangan dekat jalan raya itu," tunjukku lurus. entah mengapa aku sedikit malas mengatakan kalau restoran itu milik ayahku.

"_Shishou_ menyuruhku kesana sepulang sekolah," katanya sambil kembali mengayuh sepedanya. "Kita mampir kesana dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang,"

"Hum," aku hanya bergumam kecil dan mengangguk.

Tak lama berserang kami akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah restoran yang lumayan terkenal di kota ini dengan masakan ala _Barat_, _Itali_, dan _Prancisnya_, _Baratie. _

"Aku tunggu disini saja," ucapku pada si Marimo.

"Tidak apa-apa nih?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku mengangguk yakin. Yah, aku memutuskan untuk membohonginya sedikit.

"Lho, _Bocchama_? Baru pulang?" tiba-tiba salah seorang koki ayahku yang baru kembali entah dari mana menyapaku dengan kondisi si Marimo itu masih berdiri di dekat kami.

"_Bocchama_?" alisnya berkerut.

"Ah, anda pasti teman Bocchama? Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Bocchama pulang. Permisi saya harus masuk dulu," dia langsung membungkuk hormat pada Zoro yang masih bertanya-tanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Sanji?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat memanggil namaku. Saat aku berbalik ke arah datangnya suara, terlihat sesosok pria paruh baya dengan topi _chef_ tinggi yang tertempel tak tergoyahkan diatas kepalanya, kumis panjang pirangnya terjalin rapi dan dendy. Perawakannya yang keras akan terlihat bertambah sangar setelah melihat kaki kanannya yang puntung dan digantikan oleh kaki kayu bak seorang bajak laut yang telah membelah samudera dengan kapalnya yang mengalahkan para bajak laut lain. Itulah Zeff, ayahku.

"Oyaji," aku menelan ludah. Tamatlah sudah, aku memang tak bisa berbohong.

"Lho, Zoro?" tiba-tiba sesosok paman berwajah ramah dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang serta kacamata bulat yang membingkai wajah teduhnya yang dihiasi senyuman terlihat dari balik punggung ayahku.

"_Shishou_," Marimo juniorku itu langsung membungkuk dalam pada paman dengan setelan tradisional jepang itu. "Maaf aku terlambat,"

Paman itu menghampiri kami dan langsung meraih pundak tegap Zoro yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Zeff-san, ini Zoro, keponakanku yang kukatakan tadi," ucapnya pada Ayah.

Ayah melangkah menghampiriku yang masih terduduk diatas sadel penumpang sepeda milik Zoro.

"Wah-wah sepertinya anak-anak kita sudah saling mengenal, _Shishou._ Perkenalkan, ini Sanji, putra tunggalku," ucap ayah sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku.

Aku hanya bisa memaksakan diri tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat malam, Paman. Maaf, kakiku sedikit terkilir jadi agak susah berdiri," ucapku meminta maaf karena memperkenalkan diri sambil duduk diatas sepeda.

Paman ramah itu hanya tersenyum ramah, "Tidak apa-apa, Sanji-kun. Kalau dilihat dari situasinya, pasti keponakanku yang barbar ini yang membuat kakimu seperti itu, kan?"

"Benar sekali, Paman," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hei!" marimo bodoh itu membentakku sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Nah, Zeff-san. Berarti mulai minggu besok Zoro bisa tinggal disini, kan?" mataku membelalak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan paman ramah itu.

"Tenang saja, Sishou. Zoro bisa mulai tinggal kapan saja," lanjut ayahku.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Sanji-kun, paman titip Zoro, ya?" ucap paman ramah itu padaku yang masih kagok.

"Sanji, mulai minggu besok kau harus berbagi kamar dengan Zoro. Karena dia akan tinggal dirumah kita," kini ayah tersenyum padaku sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" mataku terbelalak kaget.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N. **Semoga ga ada typo…. (berharap karena malas ngecek sekali lagi).

**Arale**: Baiklah saya aka mulai membalas review daaaaa~ Zzz…Zzz…

**Luffy**: Gyaaaa! Arale-chan, jangan tidur!

**Ace**: Terlambat! kalau bocah ini sudah tidur, dia akan bangun 3 jam lagi.

**Luffy**: Bagaimana donk, Ace?

**Ace**: Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membacakan balasan surat-surat yang masuk. Kau boleh istirahat dulu, Luffy.

**Luffy**: Makasih, Ace (mengecup pipi Ace).

**Ace**: Lu-luffy, ini di depan kamera lho…

**Luffy**: Ehehe… (melangkah pergi)

**Ace**: Ehem! Baiklah, kita mulai saja!

Pertama, dari **Annakaz **yang bilang akan menghantui kalau fict ini gak lanjut. Dan akhirnya sang author pusing ingin dikemanakan fict ini kalau ternyata chapter dua-nya gak seru.

Lalu dari **Dark Leg Sanji** yang mempertanyakan usia Zoro yang lebih muda dari Sanji. Sebenarnya, karena Zoro lahir tanggal _11 November_ sedangkan Sanji tanggal _2 Maret (di tahun yang sama), _author awalnya ingin membuat kalau Zoro itu Seme yang lebih muda dari sang Uke. Tapi, kayanya jalan pikiran sang Author agak berubah belakangan ini. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Terus, dari **Eneg Troll** yang menghajar Author dengan pembetulan EYD. Author berterima kasih banget, soalnya dia suka lupa dan males nge-cek balik EYD yang ada. Terima kasih dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya lagi.

Kemudian dari _artist_ kita, **Honeyf **yang mewanti-wanti OOC. Harap maaf karena kami rada OOC karena Author-chan juga susah dan rada plin-plan mengembangkan karakter akibat selalu melibatkan mood saat mengetik. (_ _)

Lho? Sanji kurang Tsundere? Kenapa **Kanata D. Renkinjutsushi **bilang gitu? Apa Sanji kurang histeris? Kalau di chapter ini sudah histeris blom?

**Cendi Hoseki**-san apakah perasaan cintamu pada pair ini tetap bertahan setelah membaca chapter dua ini?

Permintaan maaf dari Author saya sampaikan pada **Sanjiro Key** yang sedang kehausan pair ini karena Author telat update fict ini. _*tending Author*_

Terakhir dari **Michon **yang mengatakakan kalau si Marimo tidak bereaksi sesuai yang diharapkan, Author jadi pusing maksudnya apaan?

.

.

**Ace**: Terimakasih untuk para Readers yang menyempatkan membaca dan berkenan meninggalkan Review.

**Luffy**: tetap ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya!

**Ace**: Sore ja. Mata ashita! (_ _)

**Luffy**: Mata ne. *melambai-lambai*


	3. Scar

**A/N. **Maafkan saya karena molor publish fanfict ini lagi m(_ _)m. Apa boleh buat, ujian semester yang didepan mata dan laporan magang yang belum selesai lagi-lagi membuat konsentrasi saya terpecah beberapa bagian. Untuk chapter ini sedikit kependekan, yah maaf sekali lagi deh, soalnya isi otak dibagi tiga ditambah lagi fict di Fandom Naruto yang udah ditagih update sama readers *hiks*. Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa Review.

Saya juga minta maaf pada para readers atas ketidak nyamanan membaca chapter sebelumnya. Soalnya ternyata tanda pembatas _scene_ ilang pas di publish, dan saya lupa mengeceknya kembali. Akhirnya adegan terkesan berlanjut padahal udah di moment yang berbeda *PLAK

**.**

**+= Until 2 Years=+ **

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Until 2 Years © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: Zoro x Sanji (Slight Ace x Luffy)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya sosok itu pada pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Dia pemuda yang luar biasa," pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum dan menatap punggung bosnya yang kini sedang membakar ujung cerutunya.

"Pendapat anakku sendiri?"

"Tuan muda sangat dekat dengannya dan sangat menyukai masakannya,"

Sosok berwibawa itu berbalik menghadap bawahannya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau begitu hubungi Shirohige dan kau urus secepatnya, Shanks. Bakat itu tak boleh tersia-siakan."

"Sesuai perintah tuan," sosok pemuda berambut merah itu membungkuk hormat. "Saya permisi," ucapnya undur diri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**Part 3: **

**Scar.**

**.**

**.**

**TAK!**

"Aduh! Bisa pelan-pelan sedikit tidak?" aku mengaduh keras pada pemuda yang memapahku berjalan menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai tiga _Baratie Resto._

"Maaf," ucapnya pendek, sedangkan aku hanya bisa merutuki sikapnya.

"Pintu biru itu," tunjukku pada sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri lorong lantai tiga.

Marimo itu langsung memapahku masuk ke kamar bernuansa biru dan mendudukkan tubuhku keatas kasur single-size yang ada di sudut ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan meja belajar milikku.

"Seperti kata ayahku tadi. Kamar ini 'nanti' akan menjadi kamarmu juga selama kau menginap di sini dan karena di kamarku hanya ada satu kasur ukuran single, terpaksa kau tidur di futon.

Pemuda marimo itu hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa?" dia angkat bicara.

"Apanya? Soal futon? Tentu saja kau tidur di futon, tidak mungkin kita tidur diatas kasur yang sempit seperti ini berdua," kataku santai sambil menghidupkan sebatang rokok.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku kalau ini rumahmu?"

"Kau tak bertanya, kan?" aku mengangkat alis.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," dia berbalik keluar kamarku sambil membanting pintu.

Aku hanya mencibir pada punggungnya. Kumatikan rokokku yang belum tandas kuhisap pada asbak yang tergeletak di tepi meja belajarku dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhku terlentang diatas kasur.

**.**

**~Arale66~**

**.**

**TOK-TOK-TOK**

"Bocchama, sudah pagi. Anda tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" suara ketukan pintu membangunkanku dari tidur. Sepertinya semalam aku langsung tertidur setelah bocah marimo itu pergi. Jaketnya saja masih kukenakan.

Ya, jaket yang menyelimutiku dari dinginnya angin malam. Sedikit kebesaran memang, tapi setidaknya tak membuatku masuk angin, apa lagi anak itu mengendarai sepeda dengan lumayan kencang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia begitu mudahnya membopongku kesana kemari dan mengayuh sepeda secepat itu sambil memboncengku. Apa aku terlalu ringan atau dia yang lebih kuat? Entahlah, tak perlu kupikirkan.

"OI SANJI!" kali ini teriakan ayah yang terdengar dari telingaku.

"IYA, SEBENTAR LAGI AKU TURUN!" akusegera bergegas melangkah ke kamar mandi yang untungnya terdapat di kamarku, jadi aku tak perlu terlalu jauh menyeret kakiku yang masih sedikit nyeri ini terlalu jauh.

20 menit berselang, aku yang masih merapikan letak dasiku kembali dipanggil dengan suara kelas dari lantai bawah.

"SANJI! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU DI KAMAR! NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT!"

Kakiku kuseret paksa menuruni tangga sambil berpegangan pada selusur tangga dan melangkah sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak terjatuh sambil berteriak keras, "IYA, SEBENTAR _KUSO_ _JIJI_! KAU KIRA AKU BISA CEPAT-CEPAT MELANGKAH DENGAN KAKI BEGINI!"

"Kau ini selalu lama di kamar mandi! Alismu yang keriting itu tak akan pernah lurus walau kau mematut dirimu selama apapun di depan cermin, bocah bodoh," ayahku berkacak pinggang dengan celemek terlingkar di pinggangnya. Dari teksturnya aku tahu persis itu celemek siapa.

"ARGH! KUSO JIJI! KENAPA KAU PAKAI CELEMEK MILIKKU! MILIKMU SENDIRI KAN ADA!" aku berniat berlari menerjang ayahku yang seenaknya menggunakan celemek kesayanganku hingga melupakan kalau kakiku sekarang sedang menderita penyakit bernama _sedikit_ ter-ki-lir. Akhirnya, tubuh kurusku bukannya menghantam tubuh besar milik pak tua berkumis aneh itu tapi malah oleng kedepan dan bersiap memberikan ciuman selamat pagi pada lantai dingin dapur dimusim gugur sebelum tangan itu menangkap tubuhku dari samping.

"Sepertinya kau punya hobi jatuh ya, _Senpai?_" suara dingin itu kembali menghantam pendengaranku dan menghembuskan angin hangat di daun telinga milikku.

Langsung kujauhkan tubuhku hingga rangkulannya terlepas dan punggungku menghantam dinding di belakang. Itu lebih baik daripada jantungku melompat keluar dari sarangnya akibat serangan jantung dipagi hari gara-gara aku _'lagi-lagi'_ dipeluknya.

"Mau apa kau disini pagi-pagi begini, Marimo jelek?" ucapku dingin sambil menurunkan kecepatan detak jantungku.

**DUAK!**

Lemparan sendok nasi tepat mengenai jidat lebarku. Pelemparnya siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahku tercinta yang menyukai adegan kekerasan untuk mendidik buah hatinya ini.

"Jangan kurang ajar begitu, Sanji! Zoro sudah capek-capek datang pagi-pagi seperti ini demi menjemputmu tahu!" berangnya.

Mataku membulat sempurna dan memandang ayahku. "Untuk apa! Aku bukan anak TeKa yang harus diantar jemput ke sekolah segala!"

**BLETAK! **

Kali ini mangkuk plastik sempurna mendarat di jidatku 'lagi'.

"Anak tak tahu terima kasih! Seharusnya kau bersyukur Zoro menjemputmu pagi ini! Kalau tidak, bagaimana kau berangkat ke sekolah dengan kaki seperti itu!"

Benar juga. Selama ini aku berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Kalau dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini, tak mungkin aku berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Bisa-bisa aku sampai keesokan harinya di sekolah. Akhirnya aku akhirnya hanya bisa merutuk pelan sambil berusaha berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja makan.

Kulirik pemuda berkepala hijau itu yang tak lagi mengeluarkan suara dan kini menarik kursi di sebelahku dan duduk diatasnya dalam diam saat ayah menaruh dua piring nasi goreng special dihadapan kami berdua.

"Makanlah kalian berdua," perintahnya yang hanya kami jawab dengan anggukan.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap kami berbarengan, membuat ayahku tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan kami yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Kalian terlihat seperti saudara kalau sedang makan dengan kompak seperti ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba sambi menopangkan dagunya diatas sebelah tangannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku terbatuk keras akibat tersedak bulir nasi yang meluncur kedalam kerongkonganku tanpa izin akibat mendengar kalimat tadi.

"AYAH APA-APAAN SIH! Lebih baik aku bersaudara dengan Arlong, bocah muka ikan yang buka bengkel di ujung jalan sana dari pada dengan marimo ini!" teriakku.

Kali ini bocah marimo itu juga melirikku tajam.

"Aku juga tak sudi menjadi saudaramu, _Senpai_," ucapnya dingin dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Hah! Bagus kalau begitu!" aku menjejalkan nasi goreng special masakan ayahku itu kedalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya cepat.

Ayah hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami dan beranjak menuju bak cuci piring untuk mencuci beberapa peralatan masak yang kotor.

"Kau tahu, Zoro—" ucapnya sambil membelakangi kami yang sedang makan. "—Kau lebih terlihat seperti kakak Sanji. Kau jauh lebih tenang dan bersikap jauh lebih dewasa dari pada Sanji yang suka meledak-ledak dan mengamuk tak karuan," dari nada bicaranya tergurat jelas bahwa dia sedang menyindirku.

"Cih! Sayangnya aku lebih dulu lahir daripada dia," gumamku sambil melanjutkan makanku.

"Buhahahaha, kau lupa ya? Atau kau tidak tahu?" tawa gahar ayahku yang seperti monster penghuni goa keramat pagi ini harus kudengar dengan pandangan heran yang kulemparkan. Sedangkan makhluk hijau di sebelahku hanya tersenyum sinis sambil merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan sebilah card dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakkannya di depan piring nasiku.

Dapat dengan jelas kulihat bahwa card berwarna hijau yang ternyata adalah kartu pelajar sekolahku, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bukan tanggal lahir yang tertera di card itu. Melainkan—"

"APA!" teriakku sambil dengan cepat mengangkat kartu itu dan mendekatkannya kedepan mataku dan meyakinkan mataku bahwa aku tidak salah lihat.

Disana tercetak jelas nama, tanggal lahir, dan tahun lahir bocah marimo itu.

**Roronoa Zoro || 11 November 1989 || Kelas 1-3**

"Bohong," aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak percaya dengan penglihatanku. "Ini pasti bohong! Pasti pihak sekolah salah cetak! Ya, kan?" ucapku sambil menatap matanya. Tidak mungkin dia lebih tua dariku. Yah, memang hanya beberapa bulan, tapi tetap saja tahun lahirnya mendahuluiku setahun karena aku lahir pada tanggal _2 Maret 1990._

Marimo brengsek itu hanya menaikkan pundaknya dan mengambil kembali kartu pelajarnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam dompetnya. "Setidaknya kartu pelajarku tidak salah cetak," ucapnya santai.

"Zoro sempat cuti selama satu tahun sewaktu dia duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMP sesaat setelah pengumuman kelulusannya," ucap ayah sambil membakar sebatang cerutu yang tersemat dibibirnya.

Pemuda berkepala hijau itu angkat bicara, "Kau ingat luka memanjang dari pundak kananku hingga pinggang kiriku itu?" perkataannya mengingatkanku pada kejadian kemarin sore saat pertama kali aku melihatnya bertelanjang dada dengan ukiran kasar bekas luka mengerikan di permukaan tubuh indahnya.

Aku mengangguk sekejap.

"Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan luka itu membuatku harus terbaring koma selama empat bulan di rumah sakit sehingga aku terpaksa harus mengambil cuti selama setahun dan kembali mendaftar sekolah pada tahun ajar berikutnya," sekali ini aku mendengarnya bercerita sepanjang ini dan cerita itu cerita tentang masa lalunya yang mengerikan.

"Tapi untung saja pelakunya langsung tertangkap sebulan setelah kejadian itu," ayah yang baru selesai membilas piring kini melangkah mendekati kami dan mengajak-acak hamparan hijau di puncak kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku yang tak mengerti kemana arah cerita kali ini hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi.

"Sayangnya, setelah aku sadar dari koma. Laki-laki brengsek itu tak bisa kutemui. Penjagaan terhadap selnya terlalu ketat. Warga sipil tak boleh menemuinya dipenjara. Padahal aku ingin sekali menghajarnya yang memahat permanen luka ini tubuhku," ucapnya dengan tatapan siap membunuh seseorang.

Jujur, aku merinding melihat tatapannya yang seolah mampu merobek perut seseorang dan menarik keluar isinya. Perutku bergolak ketika melihat tatapan pemuda itu yang haus darah. Tatapannya mengerikan. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu, aku tak suka melihatnya menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu. Dia jauh lebih manusiawi dengan senyuman di bibirnya daripada tatapan membunuh seperti itu. Tatapan itu membuatnya seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan sebilah _katana_ di tangannya daripada seorang siswa yang kesal akibat dibuat terluka.

"_Dracule Mihawk_," bisiknya dengan penuh dendam.

"Ya, Mihawk _sang penghisap darah. _Pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang menyebabkan 12 orang warga sipil tewas dengan mengenaskan dan puluhan luka parah bahkan cacat permanen akibat perbuatannya," ayah mencopot celemekku dan menggantungkannya di sebuah gantungan yang terdapat di salah satu sudut dapur.

Aku tahu betul nama itu. Seorang pria rupawan dengan mata tajam dan rambut hitam yang tertutup topi ala _cowboy_ dengan katana besar tersampir dipunggungnya dan membuat terror dua tahun lalu. Ayah bahkan mewanti-wantiku saat itu dan bersikeras mengantar-jemputku ke sekolah selama pembunuh itu masih buron.

**.**

**~Arale66~**

**.**

"Marimo brengsek, berjalan pelan sedikit bisa tidak?" kau kira aku bisa melangkah secepat itu dengan kondisi seperti ini," hardikku pada sosok yang memapahku.

"Kau saja yang terlalu manja dan lelet, _Senpai-chan_," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku bejalan menuju kelasku sendiri!" bentakku sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Tapi, bukannya menjauh. Tubuh kami malah oleng dan jatuh saling tindih di depan para siswa yang sedang sibuk mengambil sepatu mereka di loker masing-masing.

**BUGH!**

Ini benar-benar memalukan. Aku kena kutuk siapa sih hingga hari-hariku belakangan ini menjadi begitu menyebalkan dan selalu saja berhubungan dengan Marimo brengsek satu ini.

"Sanji-kun, Zoro-kun. Sebaiknya kalau kalian ingin melakukan hal 'itu', kalian bisa menyusup ke klinik sebelum Kureha sensei datang," sosok gadis berambut jeruk sepanjang bahu menghampiri kami sambil tersenyum jahil. "Tapi jangan lupa kalian rekamkan adegan itu untukku yah?" lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan sejuta tanya di kepala bodoh marimo diatasku yang kini menatap heran pada sosok gadis yang kini telah menghilang di belokan ujung lorong.

"Kau-kau salah paham Nami-san," teriakku histeris sambil menggapai angin.

Para siswa siswi lain hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil melirik kami. Diantaranya malah ada yang sibuk mengabadikan kejadian langka ini kedalam memori ponsel mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu salah seorang anggota Klub memasak tampak menitikkan air mata dari kedua mata jernihnya sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum manis pada dua orang pria yang masih diposisi yang sama.

"Sanji-taichou, tolong bahagiakan Zoro-kun," ucap gadis itu dan bergegas berlari menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu Porche-chan! Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" aku berteriak berusaha menghentikan langkah Porche yang kini menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Sanji, sebagai seniormu, aku mengerti bahwa kau seorang playboy sejati. Tapi tak seharusnya kau juga menarik perhatian lelaki juniormu ini. Apa para gadis yang selama ini mengelu-elukanmu tidak cukup? Dasar Mesum!"

Kata-kata yang menusuk itu?

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan sosok gadis cantik berkacamata yang rambutnya digelung rapi sambil memeluk buku setebal kamus.

"Kalifa-chan?" panggilku pada gadis yang kini sedang mengenakan sepatu dalam ruangannya dan melirikku sinis sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Yah, jangan sampai kau terlambat masuk kelas hanya karena keasyikan bersenang-senang di pagi hari, bocah mesum," diapun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu Kalifa-chan," teriakanku lagi-lagi diacuhkan.

Tangis kepedihan membanjiri kedua pipiku. Ini semua gara-gara marimo brengsek yang selalu saja membawa sial dihari-hariku.

"Menyingkir kau kepala Marimo! Mau sampai kapan kau menghimpitku!" kepalan tinju langsung kulayangkan ke wajahnya yang tanpa pertahanan dan langsung membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang kini memerah.

"Lho, Sanji? Sedang apa kau tiduran disini? Nanti kau bisa masuk angin," lagi-lagi sebuah suara menyapaku.

"AAAACE," kali ini aku merengek keras.

Sahabatku, Portgas D. Ace langsung meraih tangan kananku yang kini menggapainya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Kakimu kenapa, Senpai?" sosok pemuda manis muncul dari balik punggung Ace yang membantuku berdiri.

"Kemarin aku terkilir, Luffy," aku meringis kesakitan saat aku menjejakkan kaki kananku yang masih dibalut _bandage_.

Tanpa dikomando, Luffy langsung menarik lengan kiriku lalu menyampirkannya di pundak kurus miliknya untuk membantu Ace memapahku berjalan. Benar-benar anak yang baik. Ace sangat beruntung memiliki pemuda manis ini sebagai kekasih.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau ceroboh sekali sih, Sanji," rutuk Ace sambil membantuku menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ini juga bukan mauku, bodoh!" protesku cepat.

**TING-TONG-TENG-TONG!**

"Luffy, bel masuk sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kau masuk kelas. Biar aku saja yang membawa koki ceroboh kita ini," perintah Ace pada Luffy yang langsung di-iya-kan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati lho, Ace," katanya. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Sanji-senpai," dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Terima kasih Luffy," ucapku tulus.

"Luffy, tolong bawakan tasku ke kelas, aku akan segera kembali," sebuah suara berat memasuki pendengaranku samar.

"Lho, kau mau kemana, Zoro?"

"Aku harus mengantarkan senior ceroboh kita itu sampai ke kelasnya. Karena ini tugasku!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kakiku terangkat dari permukaan tanah dan saat sadar, ternyata tubuhku sudah berada di pundaknya.

"Maaf senpai, ini tugasku," ucapnya gamblang pada Ace yang kini terlihat tersenyum jahil.

"GYAAAA! MARIMO BRENGSEK! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriakku lantang sambil berusaha memberontak sambil menjambak-jambak helaian rambutnya yang berwarna hijau. Tapi, sayangnya usahaku tak membuahkan apa-apa karena marimo brengsek ini masih kokoh melangkah melangkah cepat menuju kelasku.

**GRAK!**

Pintu geser kelas terbuka lebar dan langsung menampakkan sosokku yang sedang berasa di pundak seorang siswa kelas satu yang jadi bahan pembicaraan. Riuh-rendah suara para penghuni kelas sampai ke telingaku. Dan saat aku menjelajahkan pandangan ke seisi kelas, bisa kulihat berbagai ekspresi dari rekan-rekanku. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang berteriak histeris, ada yang menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya, ada pula yang sibuk memotret adegan ini.

Marimo brengsek ini akhirnya menurunkanku di atas bangkuku yang terletak di tepi jendela.

"Nanti aku jemput," ucapnya gamblang dan segera melangkah keluar ruangan.

Serombongan siswa yang didominasi para gadis langsung menghampiri mejaku dan memberondongiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berbedatapi dengan tujuan satu yaitu 'Kenapa Marimo brengsek itu sampai bisa membopongku ke dalam kelas!'.

Tentu saja aku kewalahan melayani semua pertanyaan mereka apalagi ditambah dengan Usopp sang informan yang langsung memberondongiku dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Sanji, sejak kapan kau mengenal Roronoa Zoro? Apa alasannya menggendongmu sampai ke dalam kelas? Lalu kudengar dari siswa kelas sebelah, tadi di loker sepatu kalian melakukan hal yang tidak pantas. Apa maksudnya? Lalu apa semua ini berhubungan dengan kakimu yang sedang dibalut perban itu?"

"DIAM!" aku kehabisan kesabaran.

"MARIMO ITU—" kataku sambil menunjuk pintu masuk dimana sosok itu menghilang. "—TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGANKU!" sejenak aku mengambil nafas. "DAN AKU TAK PERNAH BERUSAHA UNTUK MENDEKATINYA ATAUPUN MENGAKRABKAN DIRI DENGANNYA!"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menatap marah pada semua orang yang mengerbungiku, khususnya Usopp yang kini terbelalak kaget dengan reaksiku yang berlebihan.

Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat seorang Sanji berteriak keras di depan umum yang rata-rata terdiri dari para gadis manis yang sangat kupuja itu. Tapi aku benar benar sudah muak dengan segala keadaan yang ada dan terjadi belakangan ini padaku. Sudah cukup! Aku ingin sendirian sekarang ini!

"Maaf nona-nona manis, hari ini aku sedang tidak berselera berbaik hati. Tolong tinggalkan aku. Kumohon!" pintaku tegas sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tas sekolahku.

Para gadis itupun mulai melangkah meninggalkan kursiku dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Maafkan kami ya, Sanji-kun," ucap gadis cantik berambut biru panjang bergelombang itu padaku dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Vivi-chan. Aku sedang uring-uringan belakangan ini. Aku takut nanti malah kalian yang menjadi sasaran amukanku," jelasku sambil tersenyum miris.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum maklum dan melangkah menuju kursinya.

**.**

**~Arale66~**

**.**

**TING-TONG-TING-TONG**

Bel tanda jam istirahat siang berdentang keras ke sekeliling GL Gakuen yang disambut bahagia para siswa-siswi yang rata-rata sudah menahan cacing di perut yang bernyanyi nyaring.

"Uhk," rintihku sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa pusing. Semenjak pagi hari tubuhku memang terasa sedikit janggal, tapi kuacuhkan. Kali ini kepalaku berdenyut membuat pandanganku kabur sesaat.

**GRAK! **

Pintu geser terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda berkepala hijau yang sedang membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Uhk, apa maunya lagi sih? Dengan kondisi tubuhku seperti ini dia malah datang mengacaukan 'lagi' siangku.

"Ini," hanya itu yang diucapkannya ketika sampai di depan mejaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kruk.

"Untuk apa?"

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Untukmu berjalan. Memangnya kau mau terus merepotkan orang dengan minta dipapah atau di gendong setiap berpindah tempat," katanya tanpa memikirkan bahwa kalimat yang bsru saja dilontarkan mulut berbisanya itu membuat amarahku tersulut.

"Maksudmu aku merepotkanmu? Begitu?" bentakku sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri memelototinya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Memangnya siapa yang memintamu repot-repot menjemputku ke rumah, dan mengantarkanku ke sekolah? Memangnya aku pernah meminta pertanggung jawabanmu sampai kakiku sembuh? Memangnya—," kata-kataku terputus, kepalaku kembali berdenyut.

"Ukh," mataku berkunang, kesadaranku perlahan mulai menghilang. Lututku lemas dan aku jatuh lunglai. Diantara kesadaranku yang tinggal beberapa persen lagi, aku merasakan seseorang meraih tubuhku dan memanggil namaku.

"_Sanji! Sanji! Kau kenapa? Hoi!"_

Siapa?

"_Badanmu panas sekali! Bertahanlah, kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang,"_

Siapa yang berbicara? Siapa yang mengangkat tubuhku?

Perlahan kupaksakan membuka kelopak mataku yang semakin berat. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang kini berlari sambil menggendongku. Tapi satu hal yang kukenal, hamparan hijau yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Zo-ro," bisikku perlahan sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Sanji**: Sekarang saatnya balas rivew yang masuk!

**Zoro**: Lho? demamnya udah sembuh, Senpai. Kalau tahu kamu pura-pura pingsan, bagusan kagak gw gendong!

**Sanji**: (Lemparin bata) Marimo Brengsek! (melangkah pergi)

**Arale**: Kamu sih! Kan Sanjinya jadi pergi! (jitakin Zoro)

**Zoro**: Gomen. (nunduk)

**Arale**: Gantinya, kamu yang harus balas! (merintah)

**Zoro**: Ah, iya. Author-san ganti Pen-Name yah?

**Arale**: (Blushing) Ehehehe, iya nih. Lagi jatuh cinta.

**Zoro**: Siapa?

**Arale**: Okumura Rin. Tokoh AoEx.

**Zoro**: Hooo (manggut-manggut). Baiklah saya akan membals Review yang masuk ke kantong redaksi.

**Arale**: Sial gw dikacangin. (pergi sambil bersungut-sungut).

**.**

**.**

Pertama datang dari **N.h **dan **Chary Ai TemeDobe** Maaf Update-nya ga kilat. Next!

Lalu dari, **annakaz**. Siapa suruh kamu baca sebelum ngantor (dilempar bakiak sama Author). Soal Sisshou dan Zef-san yang saling kenal. Setelah saya tanyakan, ternyata mereka dulu rival dan sering bertarung untuk melihat siapa yang lebih hebat dalam olah badan.

Lalu dari **Honeyf**. Cekit-cekit? Maksudnya? Rating yang naik ya? Saya menentang keras! (Dilempar KBBI sama author, 'Gw authornya bego!'). Sial pinggang gw pegel selesai ngebonceng tuh senior alis keriting (dilempar spatula sama Sanji. 'Awas minta-minta masakan gw'). Soal adegan sekamar… (ngebaca scenario yang tadi dikasih sutradara) kayanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi deh.

Lalu ada **Dark Leg Sanji**yang lagi mimisan (lemparin tissue). Terpaksa saya nebeng kamar senior pirang itu, daripada saya terlunta-lunta selama sebulan.

**R.Z Raissa Cihuy**minta saya berekspresi seperti apa? (muka datar)

**Erochimaru** bisa memberi tahu saya siapakah UKE idaman itu? (innocent sambil celingak-celinguk)

**Moist Fla, **jangan kuat-kuat nunggu-nya. Soal fict ZoSan lain, di otak Author udah banyak ide sih, kalau ga ditahan, mungkin udah di publishnya tanpa ampun dan membuat cerita ini terbengkalai. Yah, bersabarlah.

**Kanata D. Renkinjutsushi**, nama lu susah amat sih. Penggemar Chopper ternyata. (Lirikin Chopper yang senyum-senyum gaje di sudut ruangan)

Lalu yang terakhir, **Hatakari Hitaraku**. Oi, gw beneran buta arah kok! Bukan sebuah kesengajaan sehinga mengantarkan pada bau masakan si Uke(?)

**.**

**.**

Arale: Baiklah, ditunggu Reviewnya. Maaf kalau Chapter ini Kurang memuaskan.

m(_ _)m


	4. Fever

**A/N. **Minna-san maafkan saya karena mendadak musti vakum untuk beberapa saat. Karena sekarang ini jadwal Praktek Kependidikan saya (Mendadak jadi guru Fujo). Tapi, karena tiba-tiba nama saya nongol di list daftar Nominasi IFA, rasanya saya tidak sopan banget kalau gak UPDATE fict ini. Karena Fict inilah saya bias masuk nominasi IFA. Siapa sih yang milih? Saya berterima kasih banget XD

Untuk kali ini, Selamat menikmati karya abal saya m(_ _)m

**.**

**+= Until 2 Years=+ **

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Until 2 Years © Okumura Arale**

**Pair: Zoro x Sanji (Slight Ace x Luffy)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa suara menghampiri telingaku dan membuat kesadaranku perlahan kembali kedalam tubuhku yang sesaat tadi terbaring lemas di atas sebuah ranjang kosong di ruang kesehatan milik sekolah ini. Saat kesadaran sepenuhnya kembali jadi milikku, penglihatan pertama yang menghantam mata kebiruan milikku adalah, HIJAU!

"Sensei, dia sudah sadar," sosok itu memanggil Kureha-sensei yang langsung menghampiri ranjang tempatku berbaring.

Tangan keriputnya langsung meraih pergelangan kurusku dan mengukur denyut nadiku. Stetoskop dingin yang menyentuh permukaan kulit langsung membuatku sedikit mengidik menahan arus dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalar.

"Semalam kau makan apa?" katanya sambil melepaskan gagang stetoskop yang menyumpal telinganya.

"Tidak ada,"

Pemuda berambut hijau yang berdiri di sebelah Kureha-sensei terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siang kemarin?" guru kesehatan tua itu kembali bertanya.

"Tidak ada,"

"Tunggu!" Marimo itu menyela. "Bukannya kau memasak Sukiyaki Ramen di ruang klub memasak kemarin siang?"

"Bukan berarti aku akan selalu memakan setiap masakan yang kubuat, kan?" protesku sambil menatap dingin pemuda itu.

Kureha-sensei menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau menderita radang tenggorokan, darah rendah, dan maag akut, ditambah lagi kau membiarkan begitu saja kakimu yang kemarin terkilir itu terforsir. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja hari ini daripada demammu bertambah parah,"

"Separah itu?" kagetku saat mendengar pemaparan dokter sekolah yang berdiri di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa perlu kutambahkan `_gejala tipus_` agar kau mau beristirahat diatas ranjang rumah sakit?"

Aku segera menggeleng cepat.

"Bocah Roronoa, antarkan anak ini pulang! Kau bisa kan?" perintahnya pada si Marimo brengsek yang kini menampakkan raut protes.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Bukankah kau yang paling panik saat anak ini pingsan tadi? Sampai-sampai kau berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya berkali-kali begitu,"

Wajah pemuda itu langsung bersemu, "Si-siapa yang—"

"Sudahlah, kau antarkan saja dia pulang dan pastikan dia baik-baik saja daripada kau harus terus menatapinya sambil berwajah cemas seperti itu," potong Kureha sensei santai sambil menuliskan beberapa resep diatas selembar kertas putih.

"Diam kau nenek brengsek! Apa mulutmu tidak bisa diam!" berangnya dengan wajah yang persis kepiting rebus.

Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat raut wajah kacau pemuda di hadapanku yang kini sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, Alis keriting!" bentaknya padaku.

"Hah! Kali ini kau memanggilnya _`Alis keriting`_ padahal tadi kau sibuk memanggil-manggil _`Sanji… Sanji…`_ begitu," Kureha Sensei tersenyum mengejek.

"Argh! Sudah-sudah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang! Puas?" bentaknya sambil keluar dari ruangan.

Sedangkan sang guru kesehatan sekolah menyunggingkan seringai licik penuh kemenangan dari bibirnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya padaku saat menoleh dan menemukan sosokku yang sudah berdiri dari pembaringanku dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar Ruang kesehatan.

"Pulang," jawabku polos.

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Sensei, tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang akan merengek setiap diserang penyakit. Aku remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun lho," protesku sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes di daguku.

"Terserahmu kalau begitu," ucapnya sambil berdecak dan memberikan sepucuk kertas resep obat ke tanganku yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Terimakasih," ucapku. "Sensei, boleh aku pinjam kruk itu?" lanjutku sambil menunjuk sebuah kruk yang menyender pada dinding ruangan.

"Hn? Bawa saja," ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

**.**

**。。。****Zo-San****。。。**

**.**

Kepalaku pusing, keringatku kembali membanjiri tubuhku yang masih lembab, mataku berkunang-kunang.

"Argh, kenapa aku harus demam dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini sih!" rutukku sambil tetap melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hoi, Sanji! Kau mau kemana di jam sekolah begini?" teriak seorang lelaki pendek dengan wajah aneh.

"Diam kau muka kuda! Gara-gara kau mengurungku di atap sekolah kemarin, aku jadi seperti ini sekarang!" ketusku sambil menunjuk hidung besarnya yang aneh itu.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku, pirang! Mana kutahu kalau kau masih berada diatas sore itu!"

"Tentu saja kau tak tahu! Karena kau sedang _mabuk _dan tak mendengarkan pangilanku, bodoh!"

Wajah Foxy sang penjaga sekolah panik mendengar kata-kataku. Tapi tak kuacuhkan dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

"Mati saja kau bocah brengsek!" umpat laki-laki itu sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Kau saja yang mati, Muka kuda!" teriakku dan menghilang di balik tembok tinggi pagar sekolah.

Ugh, kepalaku malah bertambah pusing gara-gara berdebat dengan penjaga sekolah brengsek itu. Aku ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan berendam dalam bak mandi berisi air panas untuk menghilangkan rasa mualku.

"Hoi, Senpai!" teriak seseorang dibelakangku.

Reflek aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Marimo _pekendo_ itu sedang menyusulku sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Apa?" ketusku padanya

Dia hanya menatapku dalam diam lalu menunjuk bangku boncengan yang terpasang di belakang sadel sepedanya. "Naik! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri," aku melengos dan kembali melangkah meninggalkannya yang mulai menyamakan langkah denganku.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan sampai dengan kondisi utuh dengan langkah oleng seperti itu."

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Bukan urusanmu, Marimo!" bentakku.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur dan perutku semakin mual.

"Ugh," erangku tertahan.

Marimo itu langsung menjatuhkan sepedanya dan melangkah cepat mendekati tubuhku yang merosot kebawah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku mau mun—"

**HOEK!**

Dengan sukses aku memuntahkan isi perutku diatas seragam dan celana sekolahnya dan akupun kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

**.**

**。。。****Zo-San****。。。**

**.**

**ZRASSSSH**

Bunyi aliran air menghantam pendengaranku. Apa sedang hujan? Tapi kenapa air yang membasahiku terasa hangat ketika menyentuh kulit.

"Sanji? Kau sudah sadar?" samar-samar pendengaranku menangkap suara berat seseorang.

_Siapa yang berbicara itu?_

"Buka bajumu,"

"_Siapa?"_ tanyaku dalam hati berulang kali pada sosok yang kini berada di atasku yang sedang terkulai lemas dengan posisi terduduk.

"Cih! Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya membantumu membersihkan muntahan yang sudah mengotori pakaianmu dan pakaianku saja. Tidak lebih!" rutukan panjang itu rasanya kukenal.

Kurasakan jemari hangat menyentuh permukaan kulitku dan dengan lembut membukakan pakaianku yang basah dengan bau yang aneh. Kini jemari itu membuka belt celana panjangku dan melepaskan apa yang masih melekat pada tubuhku.

Dinginnya lantai keramik membuatku menggigil. Tanpa sadar tanganku menggapai sesosok tangan kekar dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku.

"Dingin," bisikku pelan.

"He-hei lepaskan aku," gagapnya sambil mendorong dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Dingin," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku yang kini bergetar. Hangatnya air panas yang menyirami tak berpengaruh pada tubuhku yang kini menggigil.

"Sebentar, aku bersihkan dulu badanmu. Badanmu bau muntahan."

Sosok itu kembali menyentuh kulitku dengan tangannya yang sedikit licin dan wangi. Benda wangi itu diusapkannya ke wajah, leher dan dadaku sambil digosoknya perlahan sebelum licinnya menghilang terbawa arus air yang mengalir di atas kepala kami.

Tangan itu menggapai sesuatu tak jauh di atas kepalaku dan airpun berhenti membasahi kami. Tak lama kurasakan tubuhku terangkat dari lantai yang basah dan dingin berganti keatas benda empuk dan hangat. Tubuh basahku perlahan dilap hingga kering menggunakan sebuah kain lembut.

"Bajumu dimana?" tanyanya padaku yang masih setengah tersadar.

Sedikit suara gaduh sampai di pendengaranku. Tampaknya sosok itu berusaha mencari sesuatu dalam lemari pakaianku.

"Ketemu!" ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Kemudian lengan itu menuntunku mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Aku yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa patuh dan tak bisa melawan. Tubuhku terasa lemas, kepalaku pusing, perutku mual, mataku berat.

**.**

**。。。****Zo-San****。。。**

**.**

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara berat itu kembali sayup terdengar di pendengaranku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang tertahan sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih berdenyut.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sedikit," erangku pelan.

"Kalau begitu isi perutmu dulu. Ini, aku bawakan bubur," dia menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat ke dalam genggaman tanganku.

Apa orang ini bodoh? Jelas-jelas aku belum sadar sepenuhnya, tapi dia malah membuatku harus memegang mangkuk panas berisi bubur. Alhasil, mangkuk itu terlempar karena tanganku kaget akibat kepanasan dan dengan mulusnya mendarat di puncak kepala pemuda marimo di depanku.

Kesadaranku kembali seketika. Aku langsung membeku, bersiap menerima amukan pemuda yang kini kepalanya dipenuhi lelehan bubur panas. Tapi, tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucapku ketakutan.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terkena bubur dengan lengannya.

"Sudahlah, aku juga salah karena menyerahkan mangkuk panas itu ke tanganmu," pemuda marimo itu langsung memungut mangkuk bubur yang terjatuh di lantai dan membawanya keluar dari kamarku.

Aku yang masih membeku semakin terperangah dengan sikapnya. Dia tidak marah? Dia kesurupan setan apa sih sampai bersikap seperti itu?

Perlahan aku paksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit dari duduk dan melangah menuju pintu kamar. Tapi, ternyata aku malah oleng dan nyaris menghantam lantai jika lengan kekar itu tidak menahan jatuhnya tubuhku.

"Kau mau kemana dengan kondisi seperti itu?" tanya suara berat itu.

"A-aku—,"

Dengan gampangnya orang itu mengangkat tubuhku ke atas pundaknya dan menurunkannya diatas kasur kemudian menyerahkan semangkuk bubur hangat baru yang dari tadi dipegangnya kehadapanku.

"Jangan di tumpahkan lagi, atau ayahmu akan menangis di bawah sana," ucapnya datar.

"Ma-maaf," ucapku sambil perlahan memakan semangkuk bubur yang kini sudah di tanganku.

"Ayahmu belum bisa melihatmu kemari karena pelanggan sedang banyak. Tapi, beliau sudah memanggilkan dokter," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah bubur yang sudah memenuhi rongga mulutku.

"…"

"…"

Keheningan apa ini?

Entah mengapa aku merasa sesak dengan keheningan yang mendadak terjadi sekarang. Dengan dia yang diam memandangku yang sedang menghabiskan makanan dan aku yang mulai salah tingkah karena caranya memandangku. Aku berusaha tetap menunduk dan memfokuskan mataku pada makanan di hadapanku, berusaha tidak memperlihatkan reaksi aneh.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ucapannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku reflek mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"Eh?"

Kini dia kembali terdiam memandangku.

"Kondisimu sepertinya sudah lebih baik. Lagipula sepertinya kaupun tak suka aku berlama-lama disini,"

_Bukan, aku bukannya tidak suka. _Tapi kalimat itu tak kunjung keluar dari mulutku.

Pemuda marimo itu langsung memungut pedang kendonya yang tergeletak di samping kasurku dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarku.

"Tunggu!"

Aku sendiri kaget dengan kata-kata yang baru saja kuteriakkan. Tapi, cukup efektif membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?"

Ayo Sanji, katakan! Katakan sekarang!

"Te-terima kasih kau sudah membawaku pulang," ucapku berbisik sambil mengalihkan pandanganku agar tak menatap mata gelapnya.

Dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dan kembali melangkah. Tapi, langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti.

"Ah, aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mencucikan jaket olahragaku," ucapnya sambil menarik sedikit jaket olahraga yang sedang dikenakannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, dia dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh dan memutar kenop pintu.

"Zoro!"

Ah! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku meneriakkan namanya. Parasku tiba-tiba memanas, detak jantungku kembali tak terkontrol. Pemuda di hadapanku kinihanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kutafsirkan. Oh tuhan, kenapa kau tak memberikanku indra keenam atau kemampuan telepati agar aku bias membaca pikiran pemuda bodoh dihadapanku ini. Aku jadi semakin salah tingkah kalau dipandangi seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba dia melangkah mendekatiku dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah wajahku. Aku yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan begitu rupa hanya bisa menutup erat mataku sambil menunggu apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan detak jantung yang semakin cepat dan membuatku kesulitan bernafas aku menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Sebuah lengan hangat menyentuh permukaan dahiku.

"Sepertinya panasmu naik lagi. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali berbaring setelah selesai makan," ucapnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari dahiku.

Mataku terbelalak dan hanya bias terbengong tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dengan wajah yang sama datarnya, tanpa ekspresi, dan dengan tenangnya dia kembali melangkah dan kali ini benar-benar keluar dari kamarku meninggalkanku yang kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Beberapa detik kemudian telingaku mendapatkan suara gaduh di luar kamarku dibarengi suara hantaman keras. Sepertinya ada yang terjatuh di tangga depan lorong kamarku. Kupaksakan tubuhku berdiri dan melongokkan kepala keluar kamar untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Betapa kagetnya diriku ketika menemukan sosok pemuda berkepala lumut itu tergeletak jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki lunglai mencuat keatas dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku tertawa kecil, sambil berfikir manis sekali wajahnya kalau memerah seperti itu.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan!" rutuknya sambil mencoba bangkit dan kembali berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Marimo, pintunya di sebelah sana lho," ucapku sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan langkah pemuda marimo itu.

Pemuda berkepala hjau itu tiba-tiba berjengit dengan kuping memerah dan melangkah ke arah yang kutunjuk dan melangkah kaku keluar ruangan.

**Nyut!**

Argh, kepalaku kembali berdenyut, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus istirahat total.

Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju kasur ketika kusadari aku sudah mengenakan piyama. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan aku mengganti pakaianku. Kenapa aku bisa berada dirumah? Seingatku, saat bertemu si marimo bodoh itu saat perjalanan pulang, perutku mendadak mual dan ingin muntah. Kemudian…

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangku sambil tetap mengingat-ingat.

_Basah._

_Dingin._

_Sentuhan hangat._

Suara yang tadi menggema di telingaku itu sepertinya kukenali.

"_Cih! Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya membantumu membersihkan muntahan yang sudah mengotori pakaianmu dan pakaianku saja. Tidak lebih!"_

Nafasku kembali tercekat ketika wajahku memanas dan jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadaku ketika kusadari yang terjadi.

"Ibu, dia memandikanku. Dia… Dia sudah melihatku tanpa pakaian," regekku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik selimut.

Malam itu, panas tubuhku mencapai 40 derajat dan mengharuskanku beristirahat selama 3 hari.

**.**

**。。。****Zo-San****。。。**

**.**

"Sanji-senpai! Sanji-senpai! Aku mau makan!"

"Kau rebut sekali Luffy! Kau tadi sudah berjanji padaku kalau tidak akan meminta Sanji memasakkan makanan untukmu kan?"

"Tapi, Ace…" pemuda berkaos merah dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya itu merengut sambil memeluk lenganku erat.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku," Ace menatap marah kekasihnya yan masih bergelayutan di tanganku.

Hari ini, Ace dan Luffy berkunjung kerumahku sepulang sekolah. Ace bilang, Luffy kangen masakanku dan memaksa Ace menjengukku. Walaupun Ace melarang Luffy, tapi kalau aku diberondongi pandangan memelas seperti itu, mau tak mau aku luluh juga.

"Baiklah. Sebentar aku masakkan sesuatu," ucapku sambil berdiri dari duduk.

"Yeeeeey!" Luffy berteriak kegirangan.

"Hei, Sanji. Kau kan baru saja sembuh," tahan Ace.

Luffy kembali memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ace. Lagi pula kaupun pasti tak sanggup menahan terjangan _puppy eyes-_nya, kan?" ringisku.

Ace hanya bisa minta maaf padaku yang kini berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan mereka berdua yang mulai ribut saling menyalahkan.

**.**

**。。。****Zo-San****。。。**

**.**

"ITTADAKIMASU!" teriak Luffy ketika dihadapannya sudah terdapat sepiring besar _pancake_ dengan baluran saos _caramel_.

Tiba-tiba,

**BRAK!**

Kami yang berada di ruang makan langsung menatap kea rah datangnya suara. Disana berdiri sesosok pemuda yang memanggul futon yang tergulung di salah satu pundaknya, dan sebuah tas besar di lengan yang lain. Sedangkan bunyi ketas tadi ternyata berasal dari tendangan kakinya yang berusaha untuk membuka pintu.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Senpai. Tanganku penuh jadi pintu itu terpaksa kutendang," ucapnya santai.

"Zoro?" kedua tamuku terkejut melihat sosok yang baru masuk itu.

"Selamat siang, Ace-senpai," ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan pada Ace.

Cih, kenapa dia tak pernah bersikap sopan padaku?

"Kau sedang apa disini? Lalu, kenapa kau membawa futon?" tanya Luffy.

Pemuda marimo itu menatapku, "Kau tak menceritakan pada mereka?"

"Cerita apa, Sanji?" Ace keheranan.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini," ucap pemuda Marimo itu datar.

"EEEEEHHHH!" kami bertiga berteriak kaget.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Sanji**: Udah berapa bulan gw demam neh!

**Arale**: Maaf…

**Zoro**: Berapa bulan gw kebasahan ain pancuran?

**Sanji**: Shower… (membetulkan)

**Arale**: Maaf…

**Luffy**: Berapa bulan gw ga makan masakan Sanji?

**Arale**: (makin terpuruk) Maaf….

**Ace**: Berapa bulan gw gak lemonan ama Luffy?

**All**: ACE! ITU GAK TERMASUK!

**Sanji**: Berikan alasan!

**Arale**: Sa-saya lagi jadwal praktek ngajar…

**Zoro**: Praktek ngajar atau hunting Sho-ai murid-muridmu?

**Arale**: Ke-keduanya.

(Dijitak rame-rame)

.

Minna-san, Maafkan saya karena terlalu lama meng-UPDATE fanfict ini. Tapi, saya benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini. Apa lagi desakan dari ortu ang terus nanyain masalah perkembangan skripsi. *pundung di pojokan*

.

Terimakasih kepada para reader yang sudah meninggalkan sebaris kata **UPDATE** sebagai review.

**Me**

**Kanata**

**Honeyf**

**Annakaz**

**Hatakari Hitaraku**

**Erochimaru**

**R.Z Raissa Cihuy**

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**

**Sh-Summers**

**Michon**

**Yamada Mita-chan**

Maaf baru sempat UPDATE sekarang m(_ _)m


End file.
